Running Across Time
by darkratus
Summary: A Series 1 Au with Different Characters. Danny Moors, Gareth Monroe and Alicia Carn, this is the first part of a series. Inspired by SamA Hunt.
1. Authors note

So I have decided to make my own Dr who fan fiction and its going to be a rewrite of series 1 to 6, it's going to have a few extra characters which means the Doctor is not going to be alone during the points that he was. Before I go on to tell you a little bit about these characters I have someone I need to give Credit to. I was inspired to do this by SamA Hunt the writer of the Never gonna be alone series, character Lilly is an amazing character in SamA Hunt's series. So if anything here crops up that is similar to Sam A Hunt's work then that would be why, I will try not to make it too similar otherwise that's just copying.

So Characters

Danny Moors: 16 years old and a friend of Rose, will be first introduced in Rose. He tends to get in a bit of a strop at times, he is energetic and loves adventure, the plan is to have him all the way from series 1 to 6 but who knows what might happen ;)

Gareth Monroe: Time agent and friend of Jack Harkness will not be appearing in all the stories but is more of the character who appears every so often, He is very accident prone and loves trouble.

Alicia Carn: Will not appear straight away but will become very important to the Doctor she is a Time Lady but there is something odd about her something different, well to know more about her you will have to wait and see.

I hope you like My fanfiction and don't be afraid to criticize it, it would be very helpful in the long run, anyway sit tight buckle in and get ready for a long ride.

Oh and Ps I don't own Dr who


	2. Rose: Run

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who but if I did well I believe the pigs would be flying.

Beep Beep beep, went Rose's alarm clock, the Alarm clock kept going showing it was 7:30, the bleep was abruptly cut off by Rose as she slammed her hand down on the clock before Jumping out of bed.

Having said could by to her mother and hoping onto the Red London bus she finally arrived at Henricks the place where she worked, she was about to go in when she was stopped by a familiar face.

"Rose," the teenager in front of her spoke excitedly before giving her a quick friendly hug, once he let go he beamed at her, he was wearing his normal clothes a black T shirt and smart blue jeans.

"Danny hey you finally got the job then so you still thinking about travelling the world ," she chuckled at him, bringing him in for a quick hug before he spoke once again

"Of course what is there to stop me except for Money and if my Dad has his way him, anyway he better get in," he smiled and dashed into the shop. Rose casually glanced at the shop window Dummies behind her before walking into the shop to start a hard boring days work, same old same old.

It was a long day for both Danny and Rose, both where none all too pleased to work here, Danny had big dreams of adventure beyond Britain, during the lunch hour, while Rose fooled around with Mickey he stared up at the sky in awe before smiling and turning back to his own Lunch.

It was finally Time To go home after the long work day, and Rose was about to head out when suddenly she was handed a bag by one Guard, knowing what she had to do she huffed before heading into the Lift, she was closely followed by Danny who insisted on coming with her deciding it was not fair. Arriving on the basement floor they walked out separately both calling for Wilson

"Wilson?" questioned Rose trying to find out where he was when she got no response, she headed for Wilson's door while Danny shouted out

"Wilson Rose has the Lottery Money where are you?" Danny frowned wondering where the hell he could be , Rose continued shouting hoping to get a response,

"You there? Look, I can't hang about 'cause they're closing the shop. Wilson!" Danny walked back over to Rose a she muttered something under her breath, he smiled well that was until a sound came from down the corridor, they both snapped their heads around in the direction of the sound.

"Hello? Hello, Wilson, it's Rose. Hello? Wil- Wilson?" now somewhat worried they both moved on Danny kept quiet, they came across a fire door, Danny walked up opening it

"Lady's first," Rose walked through chuckling softly closely followed by Danny once again Rose called after Wilson who again did not answer finally at the other side Danny tried the door, he swung round as he heard the fire door shut, rose runs to the door trying to open it but cant, another small sound can be heard causing Danny to look around him nervously.

"Is that someone mucking about?" spoke a now nervous Rose as she walked further into the room, Danny spoke up next

"Who is it?" Out of the corner of his eye Danny noticed a shop window Dummy turn it's head, Danny turned just as Rose did and blinked almost in shock, they both started to back away slowly

"Heh... you got us, very funny." Danny glanced at rose now seriously frightened as two more Dummies joined the first.

"Rose?"

"Right, I've got the joke! Who's idea was this? Was it Derek's?" the Dummies still advanced not speaking at all,

"Derek, is this you?" Danny was about to say something but all the other dummies came to life and chased after them as they backed up against the wall, Danny was already near the wall when Rose fell over the nearby box, it was not long before they both had their backs against the wall no where to go, they close there eyes as the dummies raise their arms, but before anything happens a hand grabs theirs. Opening his eyes at the same time as Rose they see the owner of the hand, Danny's eyes open wide as if recognizing him, he had no time to say something as the man spoke one word,

"Run."

Danny was looking at the man in front of them, as if he should not even exist he was struggling to get words out but what mattered more was the running, taking the man's advice, both Rose and Danny run with the man right for the fire exit, the dummies chase after them in pursuit they finally arrive at a lift, as the doors close one dummy gets their arm trapped in the door. The man pulls it off allowing the door to close, Danny looked at the arm in amusement while rose looked at it more as if she was in shock, she was also the first person to speak.

"You pulled his arm off!

"Yep," as the man tossed her the arm Danny decided to step in before the doctor said anything

"Rose look its plastic," Danny stared at the arm that rose was holding for a moment as if trying to figure something out.

"Very clever, nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?" both the man and Danny looked at her wondering why she would come to that conclusion,

"Why would they be students? The man replied,

"I don't know,"

"Well you said it! Why students?" The man asked

"Cause... to get that many people dressed up and being silly... they gotta be students." Both the man and Danny smiled as they heard her reply the man was impressed

"That makes sense! Well done."

"Thanks," Danny finally went back to looking at the man as if he should not exist but it did not stop him from speaking,

"What would students be doing in a shop basement anyway?" the man looked at him before dropping a bombshell to the both of them

"They're not students."

"Aliens then?" is what Danny had been thinking since he pulled off the arm and had finally decided to ask, the man once again looked at him and grinned he was about to say something when interrupted by Rose

"Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's gonna call the police."

"Who's Wilson?" Asked the man

"Chief electrician," came Danny's reply, even though he had only been here a day Rose had filled him in on the people.

"Wilson's dead." came the man's reply, Danny did not really seem all that surprised meanwhile Rose looked horrified, the Lift finally opened and the man stepped out Danny and rose following him.

"That's just not funny, that's sick!" came a horrified Rose's reply the man took something out of his pocket and turned towards the door

"Hold on! He pushed both Danny and rose to the Side

"Mind your eyes," using an odd looking device he disabled the lift

"I've had enough of this now!" Rose was not happy the man just seemed to ignore her and walked off both of them followed.

"Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they?" as Rose asked the man the question Danny looked as if he had figured something out, he was about to speak when the Doctor answered.

"They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof. Which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." The man produced an electronic device that looked a lot like a bomb of sorts,

"I think I heard my dad say something about living plastic creatures before," Danny smiled not exactly sure what was going to happen, he knew one thing that it did not look good. The man went over to open the fire exit for the both of them.

"So I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process. But don't worry about me, no. Go home, both of you go on! Go and have your lovely beans on toast." Danny made a somewhat ill looking face obviously not liking the Idea of beans on toast. Both Rose and Danny walked through the door, they turned around to look at the man.

"Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed." There was a serious tone to the man's voice, Danny nodded, the man shut the door only to open it again a moment later.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way, what's your names?" the Doctor looked between the both of them waiting for an answer,

"Rose."

"Danny." Danny sighed and mumbled to himself

"Should of known my dads not a loony after all"

"Nice to meet you both, Rose. Danny. Run for your Life!" The door swung shut once more, both Danny and Rose took one look at each other understanding what he meant and took off running. Rose nearly gets herself run over causing Danny to drag her out of the road, when they finally get further enough away from the building they both turned back around to look at it. As they do the Top floor of the shop exploded,

"well there goes our Job's" Turning around Danny notices Rose had vanished and quickly chased after her, not before out of the corner of his eye he notices a police box

"Oh great," not taking another look at the police box he decided to run off after Rose and make sure if she was ok.

A/N: So I hope you like it Please do Review also who do you think Danny's dad is ? Also I will try to make sure there is not too long a wait between peices


	3. Rose:Armless

Disclaimer: Well I don't own Doctor

A/N: Ok Lots more words in this chapter

When Danny Finally reached Rose she was nearly at her house, ignoring him she just marched on in doors, with permission form Jackie she allowed him inside. Danny was going to say something to Rose but she seemed distant and shocked, anyway Danny had other things on his mind, like the blue box. He was sat there watching the TV, like Rose but deep in thought, that was until Jacky came in nattering away on the phone, he watched her briefly his eyes hovering over the dummy's arm.

"I know, it's on the telly! It's everywhere! She's lucky to be alive!" Jackie gave Rose a cup of tea before turning to Danny, she puts a hand over the phone and asked him if he wanted one, he shook his head not really all that interested right now, he was trying to blot Jacky out as it was.

"Honestly, it's aged her. Skin like an old bible. Walking in now you'd think I was HER daughter! Oh and here's himself..." Danny turned around noticing Roses just as annoying boyfriend Mickey standing there in the door way, tell you what though he was glad for the diversion from Jackie's voice.

"I've been phoning your mobile, you could've been dead! It's on the news and everything! I can't believe that your shop went up!" Mickey talked as soon as he got in the doorway and went to give Rose a hug before talking to Danny

"Thanks for coming home with her," Danny smiled a little but went back to ignoring everyone. Rose finally spoke up,

"I'm alright, honestly, I'm fine! Don't make a fuss."

"Well, what happened?" he looked between the two of them hoping for an answer, Danny rolled his eyes maybe he should of gone home save him all this earache.

"I don't know!"

"What was it though, what caused it?" Mickey persisted

"Mickey," said a very annoyed Danny, he quickly followed up by saying

"We were not in the shop, we were outside, so she didn't see anything..." anything else he was going to say was interrupted by Jackie as she came through from the kitchen and talked to Rose

"It's Debbie on the other end, she knows a man from the Mirror - five hundred quid for an interview!" Danny felt like screaming, Rose spoke

"Oh that's brilliant! Give it here!" Rose took the Phone and hung up causing Danny to laugh

"Good one Rose." Jackie however still persisted with what she was going on about

"Well, you've gotta find some way of making money. Your jobs kaput and I'm not bailing you out." the phone rang once more and Jackie proceeded to answer it.

"Beth! She's alive!" she left the room starting to sprout some nonsense about compensation for Rose. Danny finally had a small bit of quiet and came to a decision he was going to go look for the Blue Box, see if it was still there.

"Hey Rose see you later I got to go make sure my parents are not worried." she nodded and he went over to hug her before heading out the door and back to where he saw the blue box. Over back at Roses Mickey was talking again, he took one look at what Rose was drinking before saying

"What're you drinking? Tea? No, no no, that's no good, that's no good. You're in shock, you need something stronger."

"Why?" Rose asked him

"You deserve a proper drink, you and me, we're going down the pub, my treat. How about it?" Rose caught on to why and smiled

"Is there a match on?" she asked having sussed out why he was talking about the pub

"I'm just thinking about you, babe!" replied Mickey

"There's a match on, ain't there." this was from Rose Mickey finally gave in and said

"Well, that's not the point. We could catch the last five minutes." Rose just replied with

"Go on then. I'm fine, really. Go. Get rid of that..." She nodded at dummy arm that was resting on the sofa, lifeless. Mickey pointed to his lips and Rose gave him a kiss before they started having a laugh and playing around. Once they finished Mickey picked up arm and waved to Rose with it.

"Buh Bye."

"Bye!" Mickey pretended to strangle himself with the arm, he then left leaving Rose to turn her attention back to the news, which was still reporting on what had happened at the Store.

* * *

><p>Somewhere back near the store where both Rose and Danny used to work Danny arrived looking around for something, the something he was looking around for was the blue box he had seen earlier. He looked around noticing nothing, going over to where he had first seen it his face fell, it was not there at all. He was wondering if he had just been hallucinating, but he shook his head trying to ignore that thought, he spoke to himself.<p>

"No it was there, maybe I should talk to dad, see what he knows." he sighed knowing that is dad was going to have a field day when he finds out that one of his sons actually believed him. Danny took out his phone and texted his mum saying he was on his way back before taking one last look at the store and heading home.

* * *

><p>It was a new day Danny had been up all night trying to find out as much information as possible about the Doctor from his dad, his mum was not happy. Meanwhile at Roses house her alarm went off for the time that she would usually have gone to work, well that's if she had a job, now thanks to the shop being blown up she has no job at all. The Alarm clock bleeped at Rose to get up, like normal she whacked it to stop working.<p>

"There's no point in getting up, sweetheart. You've got no job to go to." Jackie called from wherever she was, she flopped back onto the pillow later she was sat down eating breakfast once again Jackie was chatting away to her, telling her about new jobs she could get.

"There's Finches... you could try them. They've always got jobs."

"Oh, great. The butchers." Jackie continued talking not being deterred by Rose.

"Well it might do you good! That shop was giving you airs and graces. And I'm not joking about getting compensation - you've had genuine shock and trauma! Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek! I know she IS Greek, but that's not the point - it's a valid claim." Rose suddenly stood up as a rattling sound came from the area of the door, she quickly spoke to Jackie.

"Mum, you're such a liar, I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're going to get strays!" Jackie replied back with

"I did it weeks back!" Rose still did not believe Jackie at all

"No, you thought about it!" Rose replied before heading over to the door and the cat flap, when she got there she found that all the screws had fallen out onto the floor and the cat flap was moving violently. Rose jumped back frightened, she soon went back to have a look again, gingerly she poked the cat flap open. She gasped shocked when she saw The Doctor the other side of it, she opened the door. The Doctor was the first to speak.

"What're you doing here?" He clearly did not understand that she actually lived here.

"I live here," replied Rose.

"Well, what do you do that for?" The Doctor sounded about silly saying that, Rose soon replied to his comment.

"Because I do! And I'm only at home because someone blew up my job." Before anything else was said The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"Must've got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you? He knocked on roses forehead before continuing"

"No, bonehead. Bye, then! He was about to go but Rose pulled him inside obviously wanting a word with him.

"You, inside. Right now." once she got him inside she shut the door behind them Jackie had obviously heard

"Who is it?" asked Jackie who was in her bedroom. Rose stuck her head around Jackie's bedroom door

"It's about last night, he's part of the inquiry. Give us 10 minutes." Rose vanished leaving the Doctor standing in Jackie's bedroom.

"She deserves compensation." Jackie mentioned to The Doctor

"Huh, we're talking millions." The Doctor replied. The Doctor leant against the bedroom door frame still waiting for Rose to return. Studying him for a moment Jackie, she stood up in a flirtatious manner.

"I'm in my dressing gown." Jackie started trying to flirt with The Doctor

"Yes, you are." The Doctor replied

"There's a strange man in my bedroom." Jackie was still flirting The Doctor was either ignoring this or was oblivious.

"Yes, there is."

"Well, anything could happen." now getting obvious with what she wanted , the Doctor replied with one simple word

"No." he walked off. Jackie pulled a face behind his back. He finally reached the living room where Rose was.

"Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?"

"Might as well, thanks! Just milk." Rose went into the kitchen to make the coffee that the Doctor wanted.

"We should go to the police. Seriously. Both of us." rose said from the kitchen seriously. Back in the living room The Doctor picked up a gossip magazine not really listening to Rose at all.

"That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien."

"I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong." The Doctor was still not listening he picked up a book and flicked through it

"Sad ending."

"They said on the news they'd found a body." Rose had not even noticed that the Doctor was not really listening to her. The Doctor picked up an envelope and read it

"Rose Tyler." The Doctor noticed a Mirror and went to check out what he looked like

"Ahh, could've been worse!" he gave his large ears a quick prod, it was as if he had not seen them before.

"Look at me' ears."

"All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke." Rose was still oblivious to The Doctor who was not listening. The Doctor meanwhile was shuffling a pack of cards.

"Luck be a lady!" The Doctor commented

"Well anyway if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying." While Rose was talking The Doctor shuffled the cards again and managed to make them all go flying. Rose Continued on from what she was saying a moment ago.

"I want you to explain everything." Rose finally finished what she was saying. The Doctor heard a scuffling noise from behind the sofa, he curiously asked Rose a question.

"What's that then? You got a cat?"

"No..." The Doctor went to investigate while Rose continued with what she was saying. Leaning over the sofa to check the Dummy's arm jumped out and grabbed him by neck in an attempt to strangle him. Rose walked on in with Coffee and continued speaking.

"We did have, but there's these strays, they come in off the estate..." behind her the doctor is trying to fight off the arm that is strangling him. Turning around she does not grasp the fact that The Doctor is being strangled by it.

"I told Mickey to chuck that out..." she put the coffee down on the table, still not realizing what was going on she continued

"Honestly, give a man a plastic hand... anyway, I don't even know your name, Doctor... what was it?" The Doctor Finally threw the hand off him, however it flew across the room and attached itself to Roses face. She started to scream, The Doctor leapt up and tries to pull it off her. The Doctor and Rose bot crash into the coffee table, breaking it, and roll onto the floor. The Doctor pushes her back onto the sofa and gets out his sonic screwdriver, disabling the hand.

"It's alright, I've stopped it. There you go, you see?" he tosses the arm to her,

"Armless."

"Do you think?" came Roses reply before hitting him with it. The Doctor takes off with Rose following close behind.

"Hold on a minute, you can't just go swanning off."

"Yes I can. Here I am, this is me, swanning off. See ya!" The Doctor said

"That arm was moving, it tried to kill me!"

"Ten out of ten for observation." The Doctor seemed a little bit annoyed.

"You can't just walk away, that's not fair! You've got to tell me what's going on."

"No I don't." The Doctor replied sharply. They both reach the bottom of the stair's and walk out of the doors on to the Powell Estate.

"Alright then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking." Rose said trying to act tough

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" The Doctor asked her.

"Sort of." she replied

"Doesn't work." He told her as they continued walking.

"Who are you?" Rose asked

"I told you! The Doctor."

"Yeah. But Doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor." they continued walking

"The Doctor." Rose stated.

"Hello! The Doctor said this trying to sound impressive

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" She mimicked what he said earlier

"Sort of."

"Come on. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?"

"No. I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home," replied The Doctor

"But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me?" asked Rose concerned.

"Oh! Suddenly the entire world revolves around you! You were just an accident, you got in the way, that's all."

"It tried to kill me!" Rose shouted back at the Doctor. The Doctor explained

"It was after me, not you! Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered it. Almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down... the only reason it fixed on you is that you met me."

"So, what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you." Replied Rose

"Sort of, yeah."

"You're full of it!" Rose found it amusing

"Sort of, yeah."

"But, all this plastic stuff - who else knows about it?" Rose asked The Doctor

"No one."

"What, you're on your own?"

"Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly! When all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on!"

Rose took the arm of him before telling him to start from the beginning. They continued walking further down the road.

"If you're gonna go with this living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do... how did you kill it?" Rose asked starting to ask him serious questions.

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead." The Doctor Replied to her question

"So that's radio control?"

"Thought control." he was silent for a moment then asked her if she ok.

"Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then?" Once again asking another serious question.

"Long story."

"But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies... what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" The both of them laughed but the doctors reply was not funny.

"No."

"I know."

"It's not a price war"

They both laughed again, The Doctor once he was finished turned serious.

"They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?" He asked this wondering if she did.

"No." Rose replied

"But you're still listening." The Doctor replied. Rose stopped while the doctor walked on.

"Really though, Doctor. Tell me - who are you?" she asked not really believing that his name was just The Doctor. He stopped and replied

"Do you know like we were saying? About the Earth revolving?" He walked back to her.

"It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it," he took her hand.

"The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go..." he let go of her hand and continued

"That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler." Taking the arm he waved it at her.

"Go home.

As he walks away Rose watches him, she walks off herself as she does The Doctor steps into the same blue box that Danny had seen the day before. Rose was still walking away when she heard a strange sound, running back as fast as she can, she looks around but sees nothing the Police box is no longer there. Shielding her eyes from the sun, she looks around then walks away.

* * *

><p>Back at Danny's house, Danny was reading some pages he had printed out from his computer trying to find out more about this Doctor and the blue box. He had actually found a lot more stuff out than he ever could from his dad, this was odder than his dad usually said. He was sitting in the hallway reading because his Dad was expecting a visitor sometime soon, and he had been told he had to answer the door. It did not take long before he heard the knock at the door. Placing down the paper he had been reading he opened to door to find an unexpected surprise for both people at either end of the door.<p>

"Rose?"

A/N Hope you like it and what do you think of Clive being Danny's dad and yeah I replaced the kid that opens the door in the episode. Also yeah decided on the time shift at the end so we miss the bit where she goes to Mickeys hope you don't mind. Right I also believe I'm still getting the Tenses wrong if so can you point out where for me please and thank you.


	4. Rose:Fantastic

Disclaimer: I think I saw a pig fly

Rose and Danny both looked at each other in silence, both where shocked, Danny knew someone was coming but never in his life had he expected it to be Rose, Rose on the other hand had no idea where Danny actually Lived, she was shocked that out of all peoples houses she had picked his. Rose was trying to figure out if it was just a coincidence or not. After the first few moments of silence Rose finally spoke up.

"I cant believe it, you live here?" not allowing Danny a moment of breath she continued

"That means you know a bit about the Doctor right not just your dad, no wonder you where acting funny," Danny waited for her to Finish then spoke himself.

"No well now I do now but not, you know what I'll just call dad," he grinned at her and winked turning away and calling after his dad.

"Dad! Its one of your nutters!" he quickly dodged a friendly smack from Rose and walked back to where he was sitting his Dad Clive taking the door as he began to talk to Rose, Danny listened in.

"Sorry. Hello. You must be Rose. I'm Clive. Obviously!" before anything else was said his eyes brightened up and tuned to his son

"Wait a moment this is your friend right?" Danny grinned once more nodding to confirm what his dad has just thought.

"I better tell you now - my boyfriend's waiting in the car, just in case you're going to kill me!" they both laughed meanwhile Danny sighed and put the paper in his pocket and went to the door, waving at Mickey who waved back confused.

"No, good point. No murders." Clive responded jokingly, Danny's mum called from upstairs having no idea who it actually was.

"Who is it?"

"Oh it's something to do with the Doctor! She's been reading the website. Please come through, I'm in the shed." he turned to Danny and looked at him questioningly

"Yes dad of course I'm coming don't want to miss this." they both laughed Danny lets the two of them go first and his mum catches him on the way down, and looks confused

"She? She read a website about the Doctor? She's a she?" she headed over to the door and shut it, Danny chuckled at what his mum said.

"Mum, girls do go on the internet you know," with that he followed Rose and Clive, who where already in the shed, he got to the shed his father was already showing Rose around Clive's shrine to The Doctor.

"A lot of this stuff's quite sensitive, I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept it, if you know what I mean. If you dig deep enough - keep a lively mind - this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place. Political diaries, conspiracy theories. Even ghost stories. No first name, no last name. Just 'The Doctor'. Always The Doctor. And the title seems to have been passed down from father to son, it appears to be an inheritance. That's your Doctor there, isn't it?" Danny felt like saying something he had read something interesting online, however he had decided to let his dad continue he hated it when Danny interrupted him anyway. Clive was pointing to a photo of The Doctor both Rose and Danny looked at it.

"Yeah." came Rose's reply Danny got up from where he was sitting and picked up a photo of the Doctor and some kids in Hawaii.

"I tracked it down to the Washington public archive last year. The online photo's enhanced, but if we look at the original..." Danny had not actually seen this one before, Clive was showing Rose a picture of the Doctor standing in the crowd at the time of the JFK assassination, Danny stared at it.

"November the 22nd, 1963. The assassination of President Kennedy."

"Must be his father..." Danny went over to his dad and showed him the photo he had picked up, Clive smiled and showed it to Rose.

"Ah yes 1985 January 2nd there was a tidal wave warning, it was seen off the beach at 2:30pm vanished moments later, around that same time four had died at sea, and this picture was taken" giving the photo back, Danny looked at it and noticed one difference with the doctor something that Rose had not noticed and his Father forgot to say, The Doctor had a different face.

"Dad?"

"Not now son."

"Going further back... April 1912." while saying this Clive brought out a photo album,

" This is a photo of the Daniels family, Southampton. And friend." he showed her the photo pointing to the doctor.

"This was taken the day before they were due to sail off for the New World. On the Titanic. And for some unknown reason, they canceled the trip and survived. And..." he showed her the sketch

"1883. Another Doctor. And look - the same lineage. He's identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded. The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He has a storm in his wake. And he has one constant companion. " Danny knew what was coming he loved this part.

"Who's that? "

"Death." the word caused everyone to go silent for a few moments. It was not long before Clive spoke again.

"If the Doctor's back... if you've seen him, Rose... then one thing's for certain - we're all in danger. If he's singled you out... if the Doctor's making house calls... then God help you." Clive was being much more serious now trying to get Rose to see what's going on.

"Who is he? Who do you think he is?"

"I think he's the same man. I think he's immortal. I think he's an alien from another world." Danny groaned and put is hand over his face, Rose glared at Clive for a moment and stormed out not believing one word. Danny followed trying to talk to Rose. They finally made it out on to the street, Rose talked before she even got into the car, Danny listened but he noticed the house's Bin had moved, ignoring it he focused back on Rose, who was talking to Mickey, who had an odd facial expression.

"Alright! He's a nutter! Off his head! COMPLETE online conspiracy freak. You win! Oof." this caused a laugh from Danny

"look he's ok once you get to know him, well ok he is a bit of a nutter but some of his theories sound good." he stopped talking once he saw Roses face but remembered something.

"Rose can I come with you, I want to show you something." she nodded and he got in the back of the car he noticed Mickey again something was odd about him.

"What're we going to do tonight? I fancy a pizza." Danny did not mind so kept quiet, but Mickey spoke in a really odd way causing Danny to feel unnerved.

"Pizzaaa! P-p-p-pizza,"

"...or a Chinese..."

"Pizza!"

"Looks like he's dead set on pizza Rose," Danny joked, Mickey drove off but he was driving in a very wobbly line.

* * *

><p>All three of them where sat at the table in a really amazing restaurant, Danny was sipping at his Coke while the other two talked.<p>

"Do you think I should try the hospital? Suki said they had a few jobs going in the canteen. That's it then... dishing out chips... I could do A Levels..." Danny looked at Mickey out of the corner of his eye he still had that strange smile he had, had on since they first sat down it was just odd.

"So, where did you meet this Doctor?" Danny blinked in surprise did Mickey just interrupt Rose?

"I'm sorry, wasn't I talking about me for a second?" Rose said a little bit annoyed.

"Because, I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Is he something to do with that?" Mickey ignored her persisting on talking about The Doctor, both Danny and Rose replied at the same time

"No"

"Come on."

"Sort of."

"What was he doing there? Mickey asked, causing Danny to raise an eye, he was not sure but there was something hugely wrong with Mickey right now and he did not like it.

"I'm not going on about him, Mickey, I'm not, because, I know it sounds daft but... I don't think he's safe. I think he's dangerous." Rose was starting tog et even more annoyed now Danny felt like going to another table.

"But you can trust me sweetheart!" his voice suddenly changed and he started saying things quickly "Babe, sugar, darling, sugar," both Danny and Rose looked at him confused Danny quickly put his Coke down

"Mickey are you er ok?" he was ignored Mickey continued speaking.

"You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose. Because that's all I really wanna do, sweetheart, babe, sugar, sweetheart." Danny knew something odd was up now, Rose though had no idea she was just confused.

"What're you doing that for?" Rose asked oblivious to the fact there was something wrong, she just though it was an act or something. A waiter approached the Table when he spoke his voice sounded familiar.

"Your champagne." the waiter held the bottle near Mickey and Danny frowned they had not even ordered any

"We didn't order any champagne." Mickey brushed off the waiter and grabbed Roses hand

"Where's the Doctor?" the waiter moved to the other side of the table and held the champagne bottle out to Rose, Danny looked up at the waiter and his eyes widened in shock he nearly spilt his drink, the waiter put his hands to his lips, and Danny focused elsewhere.

"Ma'am. Your champagne."

"It's not ours... Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?" she brushed the waiter off just like Mickey did,

"I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?" Mickey was strangely desperate about wanting to know about The Doctor.

"Doesn't anybody want this champagne?" Mickey looked exasperated, he looked up at the waiter,

"Look, we didn't order i-" he suddenly noticed it was The Doctor

"Ah. Gotcha." Danny frowned and jumped up out of his seat realizing straight away this was not Mickey, from the way he was talking, he walked over to The Doctor quickly. The Doctor shook the bottle.

"Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house!" he finished shaking the bottle the cork popped out and it Mickey in the forehead, it absorbs the Cork and he ended up spitting it out of his mouth, Danny and Rose Looked on in shock.

"Oh that's just great, anything else he can absorb? Like us for example" came Danny's reply to it all.

"Anyway." The Auton Mickey's hands turned into clubs and smashed the Table Danny dodged out of the way as one nearly clobbered him. Rose screamed and got out of the way, while The Doctor pulled the head off, it spoke to him still.

"Don't think that's gonna stop me." a couple at one of the nearby Table screamed, Rose noticed the fireball next to her and pressed it.

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" Both The Doctor and Rose head for the exit, likes everyone else, Danny realized he's missing his papers he looked around but could not find them. He ran out after the two of them, as he does he nearly got hit by the Auton Mickey. Danny ran through the fire exit just as he got through The Doctor slamed the door shut and locked it with the sonic Screwdriver. Danny looked at the thing trying to figure out what it was, Rose was trying to find an exit, she began banging desperately at the metal gates.

"Open the gate! Use that tube thing, come on!" Danny Looked at The Doctor who seemed to be heading for that same blue box he had seen the other day.

"What, this? This is a sonic screwdriver." Danny smiled at its name before replying back to the doctor

"what does it put up shelves?" The Doctor looked at him funny but was distracted by Rose

"Use it!" she demanded wanting to escape

"Nah. Tell ya what, let's go in here." He finally reached the blue box and unlocked it he walked inside, Rose ran to have a look at it, trying to keep calm and block out the sounds of the Auton Danny walked over to it studying it carefully.

"We can't hide inside a wooden box!" she ran back to the gate as she rattled it Danny looked back at her

"Well he thinks we can and I trust him," he had no idea why he said that but he quickly swung the door open and walked inside, Rose however was still shaking the gates and had no idea Danny had gone inside.

In the TARDIS the Doctor had been busy waiting for the two humans Rose and Danny to arrive inside, he knew they would in the end. Danny was the first to walk in as soon as he did his eyes widened and he stood there rooted to the spot.

"_Theta you never told me we had Guests_" called the TARDIS teasingly, speaking into The Doctors mind.

"Well you should all ready know" he smiled before waiting for Danny to reply

"This... This is awesome is this the only room?" The Doctor laughed and replied

"Nope there are loads more, just try not to get yourself lost if you got have a look."

"Its like a huge Holiday park, just its covered by a blue box why's that?" Danny seemed really excited, The Doctor was about to answer but Rose came flying through the door, she took one look and ran back out again. The Doctor went to work wiring up the head of the Auton while Danny kept watch on the door. Not long after Rose had walked out she came running back in past Danny.

"It's gonna follow us!" Danny went over to the door and tried kicking it with all his might, he nearly broke his foot, he was not sure but he guessed not much could get through there.

"The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute." both Danny and rose let the Doctor get on with it Rose looked around the room while Danny liked further inside the console room taking a proper look around. The Doctor started talking to Rose and Danny but he turned to Rose, and Danny was on the other side of the room.

"You see, the arm is too simple, but the head's perfect." Rose just looked at him, not speaking, Danny piped up from the other end of the console

"What do you mean," the Doctor decided he might as well explain he would of anyway

"I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right." he decided to give Rose his full attention Danny was busy studying the console

"Where do you want to start?"

"_Theta we do have another guest you know,"_ the TARDIS once again telegraphically spoke to The Doctor, The Doctor ignored her.

"Um... the inside's bigger than the outside?" came Roses reply The Doctor smiled

"Yes." The Doctor smiled after responding

"It's alien."

"Yup."

"Are you alien?" Danny looked up from the other side of the console also interested in what the response would be he had already guessed it.

"Yes." Rose stared at him, Danny spoke from the other end

"Always wanted to Travel into space never thought I would actually meet and Alien though, The Doctor looked at him for a moment and grinned as if thinking about something, before talking to Rose again.

"Is that alright?" rather quickly Rose replied

"Yeah."

"It's called the TARDIS, this thing. T-A-R-D-I-S, that's Time And Relative Dimension In Space." Rose let out a small sob The Doctor thought it was about something else Danny walked back over to her.

"That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us."

"Er No Doctor shes upset about Mickey," Danny quickly gave her a hug she responded to what The Doctor said

"Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?"

"Oh... didn't think of that." The Doctor replied having been too busy wrapped up in what he had been doing. The TARDIS suddenly spoke to The Doctor trying to warn him of something.

"_Theta, THETA!"_ The Doctor however was too busy listening to Rose.

"He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head - they copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?" Danny and The Doctor looked at her confused.

"Melt?" He turned around in Time to notice the head of Auton Mickey bubbling away Danny tried to stop himself laughing, he was not very successful

"Oh, no no no no no NO!" The Doctor Ran frantically around the console pulling the levers and pressing buttons, Danny watched from close by The TARDIS seemed amuse and spoke once again to The Doctor

"_Was trying to tell you it's your fault_" The Doctor shut the TARDIS out of his mind ignoring her.

"What're you doing?" asked Rose confused

"Reviving the signal, it's fading! Wait I've got it... No No No No No No NO! Almost there! Almost there! Here we go!" The sound of the engine stopped and the Doctor Rushed out of the TARDIS Danny grinned at Rose and ran out as well.

" You can't go out there, it's not safe!" Rose ran out after them, they where opposite the London eye.

"Aww man this is cool we moved, we actually Moved," Danny laughed his excitement building once more.

"I lost the signal, I got so close." complained the Doctor

"We've moved! Does it fly?" Rose asked, Danny looked around confused at why no one had noticed the blue box having landed.

"Disappears there, reappears here, you wouldn't understand.

"But if we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose."

"It melted with the head, are you going to witter on all night?" Danny felt like laughing but decided not to he knew an argument was about to start, he went back over to the TARDIS and sat down near it

"I'll have to tell his mother..." The Doctor looked at her questioningly

"Mickey! I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again!" she was not happy with The Doctor Danny shut his eyes trying to blot it out. The Doctor rolled his eyes not really all that concerned, Rose caught the moment.

"You were right, you ARE alien." Danny opened his eyes he noticed Rose turning to walk way

"Rose be Nice come on he just saved our life's,"

"Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey-" Danny groaned knowing this was going to irritate Rose even more.

"Yeah, he's not a kid." The Doctor ignored her and continued speaking,

"It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, alright?" Danny jumped back up and spoke

"Hey not all of us are apes thank you," he glared at The Doctor, who gave him a cheeky smile.

"Alright!" came the reply from an unhappy Rose

"Yes! It is" Rose paused for a moment coming up with a question

"If you are an alien, then how comes you sound like you're from the North?" Danny opened his eyes he liked the way she questioned things but it was quiet obvious to him that The Doctor was an alien.

"Lots of planets have a North." Danny smiled that was actually a pretty cool response.

"What's a police public call box?" Rose asked next, Danny looked at the TARDIS

"It's a telephone box from the 1950s." he patted the TARDIS rather too fondly in Danny's opinion

"It's a disguise." Danny raised his eye

"Pretty strange disguise why A police box ?" The Doctor look at him embarrassed

"It's stuck like that, the circuit that disguises the TARDIS broke," replied The Doctor obviously not really wanting to talk about it Danny continued anyway.

"You not tried fixing it," The Doctor said nothing and was saved any more questions by Rose asking one of her own again.

"Okay. And this living plastic, what's it got against us?"

"Nothing, it loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air... perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth... dinner!"

"Any way of stopping it?" The Doctor grinned and produced a tube with a blue liquid inside it.

"Anti-plastic!" Danny sighed he should of none it would be both simple, at the same time as Rose he spoke

"Anti-plastic..."

Anti-plastic! But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?

"Hold on... hide what?" asked Rose confused

"The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal." replied The Doctor

"What's it look like?" Danny and Rose asked at the same time

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London." The Doctor paced around thinking trying to look for a clue

"A huge circular metal structure... like a dish..." He stopped and faced the two of them, Danny looks behind him and sees the London eye, Danny nudged Rose who looked and noticed it as well. The Doctor ddid not seem to register anything and continued talking.

"...like a wheel. Close to where we're standing. Must be COMPLETELY invisible." The Doctor noticed them not Listening

"what?" Both Rose and Danny nodded behind The Doctor, he turned around then back again confused,

"What? Danny sighed and Rose shook her head The Doctor is still confused.

"What is it? What?" Rose kept staring at the London eye Danny was about to say something when The Doctor turned around one more, he suddenly realized what it is and turned back around.

"Oh... fantastic!" He grinned and they ran off.

A/N: Hope you like it so what do you think of Danny so far then? Also i made it so that The TARDIS can talk to The Doctor hope you don't mind


	5. Rose Did I mention?

Disclaimer: No I swear pigs where flying

All three of them of them ran across London bridge, heading for the London eye, both Rose and The Doctor where holding hands Danny kept up with them easily. They finally arrived at the foot of the eye and stopped.

"Think of it. Plastic, all over the world. Every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables..." The Doctor was the first one to speak, Rose then put in her twopence.

"The breast implants..." Danny giggled before also saying something himself

"shopping bags," as he said this Danny pointed to one that a woman was carrying as she passed them.

"Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath." Both Rose and Danny ran over to the wall and both notice a manhole cover.

"What about down here?" The Doctor ran over to take a look

"Looks good to me." The Doctor replied, Danny had already ran down the stairs to take a look and attempted to get it open, The Doctor and Rose ran down the stairs after him as soon as they get there Danny has the Lid off, all three of them climb down the ladder. Finally they reach the bottom and are in a corridor with a door either end, Danny sighed and spoke up.

"well which way now," The doctor stared at the door to their right and went over to it, opening it. They arrive in a chamber. Heading down the steps the Doctor points out a huge orange wobbling mass right in the middle of the chamber, Danny studied it before speaking

"That's it then not very impressive is it," The Doctor nodded at Danny but said nothing about how impressive it was.

"The Nestene Consciousness, that's it, inside the vat. A living, plastic creature." confirming what Danny said and telling them exactly what it was.

"Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go." came Roses reply, causing Danny to look over at her frowning,

"That's a bit cold hearted!" Danny exclaimed, The Doctor looked over at Danny and gave him a grin,

"I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance." The Doctor replied. They all walked down a few more steps. The Doctor walked to the railing in front of him to address the Consciousness.

"I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract. According to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." having finished speaking the Consciousness seemed to wobble around a bit as if communicating, The Doctor looked pleased and continued talking.

"Thank you. That I might have permission to approach." Danny was standing next to the Doctor looking down at the Consciousness as it once again communicated, Rose was pacing behind them, she looks around and spotted Mickey and ran over to him, The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Oh, my God! Mickey! It's okay! It's alright!" she reached him and he spoke terrified.

"That thing down there, the liquid, Rose - it can talk!"

"You're stinking! Doctor, they kept him alive!"

"Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy." The Doctor replied as he started to descend stairs, Danny followed him, wanting to see what was going to happen up close, The Doctor gave him one look and nodded.

"You knew that and you never said?" Came Rose's agitated reply.

"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?" Danny chuckled again, Rose got Mickey to his feet and The Doctor and Danny approached the consciousness. He stood there, Calmly speaking to it, Danny kept quiet watching him work.

"Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warped, shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" The Consciousness once again makes strange moves this time in a negative way.

"Oh don't give me that, it's an invasion! Plain and simple! Don't talk about constitutional rights!" this got the Consciousness angrier and it reared its head.

"I - am - talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf - please, just go," from behind them Four Autons walked out, two grabbed Danny while the other Two walk up and grab the Doctor

"Doctor! Danny!" Rose Shouted from where she was.

"Get off me!" Danny tried battering the Auton with his elbow with no success. Meanwhile one of the Autons that had The Doctor took the Anti-plastic from The Doctors pocket.

"That was just insurance! I wasn't going to USE it." The Consciousness obviously did not believe him one bit.

"I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not... what do you mean?" Danny frowns confused, doors open above the both of them to reveal the TARDIS

"Oh, oh no - honestly, no! Yes, that's my ship." The Consciousness furious, Danny frowned there was something going on.

"That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war - it wasn't my fault! I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!"

"What's it doing?" Rose asked

"It's the TARDIS! The Nestene has identified its superior technology - it's terrified! It's going to the final base. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it! Now! He would of said the same for Danny but he was in the same predicament as The Doctor. Danny looked around at Rose who was on the Phone.

"Mum?" Called Rose to Jackie on the other side of the phone, Jackie's voice could be heard from the other side of the phone

"Oh, there you are, I was just gonna phone. You can get compensation. I said so. I've got this document thing off the police - don't thank me!"

"Where are you, mum?"

"I'm in town!"

"Go home! Just go home, right now!"

"Darling, you're breaking up, look, I'm just going to do a bit of late night shopping. I'll see you later. Tara," Jackie hung up the Phone, Rose shouted after her

"Mum? Mum!" She put the phone back into her pocket. They all watched as the Consciousness activated the signal

"It's the activation signal! It's transmitting!" The Doctor shouted, Danny's eyes widened as he realized his Parents had gone out shopping. The Doctor shouts to Rose

"Get out, Rose! Just get out! Run!" as he says this part of the ceiling falls in.

"The stairs have gone!" Rose and Mickey run over to the TARDIS trying desperately to get in

"I haven't got the key!"

"We're gonna die!" Mickey said having already Given up. Rose stands there for a moment watching both the Doctor and Danny struggling, she keeps ignoring Mickeys pleas to leave them She seems to come to a decision and heads for an Axe.

"There's nothing you can do!" Mickey shouted over to her, Rose however picked up the axe and pretty much started talking to herself.

"I've got no A Levels. No job. No future." Rose begins hacking away at a Chain on the wall, Danny looks over at her wondering what she's doing

"But I tell you what I have got. Jericho Street Junior School under 7s gymnastic team." Rose finally gets the chain loose and grabs on to it.

"I got the bronze!" Rose swings across the gap over the Consciousness. She kicks the Autons holding the Doctor hostage into the Nestene, anti-plastic and all. On her swing she is able to Kick the ones holding Danny allowing him to get free. Rose lands safely in The Doctors arms.

"Thanks Rose, forgot you where good at Gymnastics," Danny smiled hugging her tightly as The Doctor let her down.

"Now we're in trouble." The Doctor was right, the Consciousness started to explode, all three of them ran towards the TARDIS as the signal was cut off. They All Reach the TARDIS. The TARDIS starts to dematerialize.

The TARDIS Materialized in an alleyway back above ground, Mickey was the first to get out, well actually tumble out he looked terrified. Rose followed her phone to her ear, Danny however was still in the TARDIS.

Inside the TARDIS Danny walked around the console room he had just rung his mums Phone moments before they landed, she had delivered the news that his Father had been killed. He looked up at the Doctor glaring at him.

"My Dad was right your dangerous," he was not sure whether to storm out or shout at the Doctor he was not in a good mood. Sighing he stood up and looked around, a smile etched its way onto his Face

"Doctor can I stay, I've always wanted to Travel, and this is a golden opportunity, that is if you would have me." The Doctor was heading for the door when Danny said that he stopped for a moment considering it.

"I would be delighted," The Doctor ginned and shook Danny's hand before heading for the door as he did Danny Followed but stayed the other side of it.

"Nestene Consciousness?" The Doctor clicked his fingers

"Easy,"

"You were useless in there. Both of you would be dead if it wasn't for me." Rose said teasingly

"Yes, I would. Thank you. Right then! I'll be off! Unless, uh... I don't know... you could come with me." Rose looked at him and put her hands in her pockets.

"This box isn't just a London hopper, you know, it goes anywhere in the universe free of charge. Danny's coming as well."

"Don't! He's an alien! He's a thing!" Mickey exclaimed still terrified, Danny groaned

"Yeah but he's one of the nice ones." Danny replied not that it helped Mickey one bit.

"He's NOT invited. What do you think? You could stay here and fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go, uh... anywhere."

"Is it always this dangerous?" Questioned Rose, The Doctor nodded

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I can't... I've um... gotta go and find my mum and um... someone's gotta look after this stupid lump... She laughed and patted Mickey on the head

"So..."

"Okay. See you around." The Doctor said disappointed, Danny's face fell

"See you Rose." Danny said just as disappointed as The Doctor

"Bye Danny have a great Time." He grinned and he Vanished back into the TARDIS. The Doctor took a bit longer to get inside, he kept his eye on Rose and closed the Door.

Rose and Mickey both stare at where the TARDIS had been for a few moments, before Rose helps Mickey up and they walked away.

* * *

><p>Back In the TARDIS The Doctor pulled down another lever and winks at Danny<p>

"Watch this," Danny looked at him confused as the TARDIS lands back where they were moments ago. The Doctor pops his head out the door of the TARDIS

"By the way - did I mention, it also travels in time?" Danny spun back around clearly excited by the prospect of time travel. The Doctor comes walking back in leaving the door ajar. Danny looked at the Doctor

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

Outside Rose turned to look at Mickey

"Thanks." she said

"Thanks for what? Mickey asked confused.

"Exactly." She ran into the TARDIS not looking back. It dematerialized once more.

A/N: so what did you think of Rose. I hope you like Danny as a Character, and sorry for some tiny bits missing its how I wanted to do it.


	6. End of The World: Asked for it

Disclaimer: So your saying there was no flying pig ?

Rose ran into the TARDIS the door shutting behind her. The Doctor is standing at the Console, Danny had found a seat and is sitting down he looks a little upset. Rose stopped in front of The Doctor who spoke immediately

"Right then, Rose Tyler, Danny Moors - you tell me, where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time. What's it going to be?" Danny Finally stood up Rose and him look at one another in silence for a few moments, they look at The Doctor and speak together.

"Forwards." Danny looked at Rose again and grinned excitedly.

"How far? Questioned The Doctor as he started to press a few buttons.

"Rose I let you pick this one, but I get to pick the next one," Rose looked over at Danny again and smiles thanking him for letting her pick.

"One hundred years." Rose decided having picked the number at random. The Doctor started pulling a few of the levers and turned one of the knobs, Danny watched intensely wanting to see what the Doctor is doing. The TARDIS engines started to go, and stop after a few seconds, the TARDIS complained into The Doctors mind.

_"Well that was boring, you got us a boring person really should of let the other have a go Theta."_

_"Don't worry old girl I'll get us further somehow"_

"There you go, step outside those doors, it's the twenty-second century." The Doctor said turning back around to Rose and Danny. Danny went to the door and looked outside sighing.

"You're kidding." Rose replied. Danny Shut the door and walked back to where he was moments ago

"Barely looks like any thing's changed did you really have to choose such a small number." Danny turned to the doctor.

"Can we go further?" Danny questioned. The TARDIS spoke to The Doctor again.

_"I like this kid can we keep him_" The Doctor rolled his eyes amused

_"He is not a pet_" replied The Doctor back to the TARDIS.

"Fine by me!" Rose replied to what Danny said prompting The Doctor to turn back around to the console again. The engines begin to start up once more, they soon stop and The Doctor turns around to look at the both of them.

"Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the New Roman Empire." The Doctor spoke trying to impress the both of them, it worked on Danny who was nearly choking with excitement.

"This is like Christmas and my birthday all in one," Danny replied loving it.

"You think you're so impressive." replied Rose teasingly to The Doctor.

"I AM so impressive! Answered the Doctor causing Danny to chuckle. Danny was going to head for the door but decided to wait to see what would happen next.

"You wish!"

"Right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go." The Doctor was being just as teasing to Rose but was serious. Danny and Rose watched as the Doctor revved up the engine and started to pump one of levers furiously

"Hold on!" The Doctor said

The TARDIS hurtled its way through the Time Vortex heading towards its destination, it was not long before the TARDIS made a noise signaling it had stopped. The Doctor turned to both Rose and Danny smiling. Danny walked to the door about to open it when he turned to The Doctor

"Where are we?" he asked knowing it's best to know first. The Doctor just gestured towards the door. Rose smiled excitedly and Danny grinned before walking out the door.

"What's out there? Rose asked turning back to The Doctor. The Doctor just gestured again, this time Rose walked out the door.

Rose found herself in a wooden small room, Danny is already looking about confusion on his face, he was already down the stairs. The Follows them out of the TARDIS and instantly uses his Sonic screwdriver. Shutters that Danny was inspecting just moments ago raised to reveal and enormous window followed by the sight of Planet Earth and a very nasty looking sun. Danny walks up to the window peering through it at the Earth, Rose and The Doctor walk down the stairs to join him. The Doctor takes advantage of the silence to tell them where they are.

"You lot. You spend all your time thinking about dying. Like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible. Maybe you survive. This is the year 5.5/apple/26. Five billion years in your future. This is the day... hold on..." The Doctor looked at his watch.

"This is the day the sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world." This turns both Rose's and Danny's head, Rose looked a bit concerned, Danny Frowns then asks The Doctor a questioned

"Why here and why is this place made of wood if it's in the future?" The Doctor looks at Danny for a moment considering his question before answering

"Because she asked for it, anyway what makes you think this is Earth wood." he Grinned and turned to walk out the door. Both Danny and Rose catch up with him in the corridor. As they head down the corridor a computer voice can be heard.

"Shuttles 5 and 6 now docking. Guests are reminded that platform 1 forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for 15:39, followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite." Danny chuckled at the last thing the computer had said.

"Computers always female, like how people name ships." he smiled a little and continued walking, listening to both Rose and The Doctor speak.

"So, when it says 'guests' does that mean people?" Rose asked

"Depends what you mean by people" answered The Doctor as they continued

"I mean people. What do you mean?" She asked him

"Aliens." as he said this Danny piped up from behind them.

"So we get to meet proper aliens, friendly I take it?" The Doctor nodded and mocked being offended

"Hey what am!" Danny grinned not saying anything.

"What are they doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for?" Rose asked getting back to the conversation at hand. They all finally reach a door, and The Doctor starts to open it with his sonic screwdriver.

"It's not really a spaceship. More like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn." Danny frowned but Rose was the next to speak

"What for?" She questioned

"Fun," was The Doctors simple reply.

"What's fun about a planet dying," The Doctor looked at him for a second before replying

"Nothing it's more the fun off watching nature do its work and Life moving on," He grinned at Danny who nodded but was still not entirely happy. They entered onto a large observation gallery.

"Mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I mean is, the rich." said the Doctor Danny scoffed

"Typical, if your poor you don't get a showing, so money still gets you places in The Future then Doctor," The Doctor nodded and kept quiet leaving Danny to himself.

"But, hold on, they did this once on 'Newsround Extra' - the sun expanding - that takes hundreds of years." Rose said a little bit confused.

"Millions. But the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there?" The Doctor pointed out towards the window where a few tiny glints of light orbited The Earth.

"Gravity satellite. That's holding back the sun." Rose peered out the window.

"The planet looks the same as ever. I thought the continents shifted and things."

"They did. And the trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over!"

"How long has it got?" asked Danny. The Doctor looked at his watch, before back up at Danny and Rose

"About half an hour. And the planet gets roasted." He replied

"Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?" Danny looked at the Doctor realizing the truth and walked over to Rose

"I don't think he's going to Rose, not this time." The Doctor replied sharply straight after.

"Time's up."

"But what about the people?" Rose asked him.

" It's empty! They're all gone. All left." Rose and Danny turn to the window to look at the earth, both of them realize what it means.

"Just us then," Rose says pointing between herself and Danny.

"Who the hell are you? A blue alien comes striding towards them, its the steward, Danny almost laughs as soon as he sees his face.

"Oh! That's nice, thanks." The Doctor replied confidently.

"But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked! They're on their way any second now!" the steward replied confused and angry.

"That's me, I'm a guest, look! I've got an invitation!" The Doctor flashes a small Leather wallet at the steward, he reads it easily as he does.

"Look, there you see? It's fine, see? The Doctor plus two. I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler and Danny Moors. They are my plus two. That all right?

"Well... obviously." replied the steward. The Doctor Grinned.

"Apologies, et cetera. If you're on-board, we'd better start. Enjoy." The Doctor nods at him and the steward walks away. The Doctor shows both Rose and Danny the card that he had flashed at the steward. The Card is completely blank.

"The paper's slightly psychic. Shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time." Danny was still staring at the Card, he replied as soon as the Doctor finished talking.

"So like a get out of Jail free card then,"

"Exactly," The Doctor ginned sounding proud, causing Danny to laugh. Rose seemed to have other things on her mind.

"He's blue." She announced to The Doctor.

"Yeah." replied The Doctor

"Yeah I was hoping for ET to be honest Doctor.

"Nope no ET's here" They were all distracted by the steward talking on what looked like a futuristic microphone.

"We have in attendance, The Doctor, Danny Moors and Rose Tyler. Thank you! All staff to their positions." The steward clapped his hands and a lot of little blue people start scurrying about. The steward continues talking

"Hurry now! Thank you, as quick as we can! Come along, come along! And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest, representing the forest of Cheem, we have Trees. Namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa." The main door opens, The doctor, Rose and Danny shuffle their attention to what's coming out of it. Jabe, Lute and Coffa three tree like aliens walk into the room. Danny gaped at them, he was excited by the prospect of meeting the aliens.

"There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you can keep the room circulating, thank-you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, the Moxx of Balhoon." The Moxx makes his way into the room. The Doctor smiles cheerily Rose just looks bewildered, Danny is watching with excitement.

"And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme." The Adherents walked into the room together Danny whispered to The Doctor

"Good place for a thief this." The Doctor chuckled but not just at that but the look on Rose's face.

"The inventors of hyposlip travel systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you"

"Cal 'Spark Plug'." Both Hop and Cal entered separately.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pakoo." Two new aliens walked in they look like birds.

"The Ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light." Said the Steward there seemed to be a never-ending flow of Aliens. Jabe approaches the Doctor, on either side of her the other two aliens are holding plant trays with little shoots in them.

"The Gift of Peace." she takes a cutting and hands it to The Doctor who takes it.

"wow now that's a serious gift," Danny replied, Jabe looked at him saying a silent thank you.

"Thank you!" replied The Doctor, he turns around and gives it to Rose, who in turn gives it to Danny, who gladly takes it.

"Yes, gifts... erm..." The Doctor clears his throat and pats down his jacket looking for something to give, finding nothing he says to them,

"I give you in return, air from my lungs." He blows gently onto Jabe's face, she closes her eyes briefly.

"How... intimate." she replied.

"There's more where that came from." The Doctor said flirting with her. Danny snorted with laughter and turned away.

"I bet there is." Rose gives The Doctor a funny look as if she could not believe what she had just seen, Danny finally stops laughing. The steward spoke up again talking about the next guest.

"Sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Bo." The Face of Bo a huge head in a jar is wheeled through the doors. The Moxx of Balhoon approaches them.

"The Moxx of Balhoon." said The Doctor

"My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily saliva." The Moxx as he finished speaking spits accurately into Rose's eye, Danny looks disgusted but decides quickly to hide his facial expression and smiles, The Doctor laughs.

"Thank you very much." Rose rubs the spit out of her eye and the Adherents of the Repeated Meme approach them.

"Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you air from my lungs." he breaths heavily over all of them. One of the Adherents speak.

"A gift of peace in all good faith." He holds out a silver egg, which The Doctor takes, throws up into the air, catches and then gives it To Danny who Gives it to Rose.

"And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and Gentlemen, and Trees and Multiforms. Consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth The Last Human." The Doctor looks at both Rose and Danny to see their reactions, Danny looks up from the cutting he has in his hands to the door. What comes through the door looks a bit like a vertical trampoline made of human flesh, its wheeled through. In the middle are eyes and a mouth with lipstick on it.

"The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen." says the steward.

A/N Review please


	7. End of The World: So Alien

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr who or do I ?

There was quiet for a while, Lady Cassandra stopped finally and spoke to the crowd

"Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference! Look how thin I am." The Doctor laughs silently but heartily, he looks at both Rose and Danny, Rose just looks Shocked, Danny looks like he wants to burst out laughing, so is turned away looking at some of the other aliens. Cassandra continued talking

"Thin and dainty! I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturize me, moisturize me." One of the two men in white coats either side of her, takes the canister he is holding and sprays it over Cassandra. The aliens seemed to be enjoying this display.

"Truly, I am The Last Human." Rose started to creep closer to get a better look, Danny turned to The Doctor

"No wonder, if I could choose between looking like that or one of these guys, I would rather be a Tree," Danny whispered, The Doctor nodded and replied

"Just let it go and enjoy yourself," Danny just smiled and turned his attention back to Cassandra.

"My father was a Texan. My mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in the soil." As Cassandra had been talking Rose had been walking around to the other side, to get a better view, she finally got there and notes that she is completely flat.

"I have come to honour them and... she sniffs pausing for a second before continuing.

"_..._say goodbye. Oh, no tears." One of the bodyguards wipes her eyes, Danny frowns having seen no tears at all.

"No tears. I'm sorry. But behold! I bring gifts. From Earth itself - the last remaining ostrich egg." From behind one of the staff walks in with an egg in its arms, it displays the egg to the room.

"Legend says it had a wingspan of 50 feet and blew fire from its nostrils." Both Rose and Danny look on confused, The Doctor looks over at Rose a little bit concerned.

"Or was that my third husband?" The Doctor, Danny and the rest of the room laugh at the joke Rose just rolls her eyes.

"Who knows! Oh don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines!" she laughs and mumbles something to herself, from behind her an old earth jukebox is rolled into the room, Danny raises an eye and whispers something to The Doctor,

"Doctor is that?" The Doctor nods but says nothing letting Cassandra continue

"And here, another rarity. According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers." Danny Groans when she thinks it's an iPod, Rose just looks amazed.

"Play on! Cassandra exclaimed. One of the Staff pressed a button and a record falls into place and starts playing a song from Rose's and Danny's time, Tainted Love by Soft Cell. The Doctor and Danny both bop around appreciatively, Danny seemed to be having more fun with it than The Doctor.

"Refreshments will now be served. Earth Death in 30 minutes." The steward spoke up once Cassandra had finished. Danny heads over to take a look at some of the drinks, some are old fashioned Earth while overs are new and very alien. Danny takes something called Aluspop, he takes a sip and almost looks as if his eyes are going to pop, it was very sour. Rose has a lost overwhelmed expression on her face. Everywhere Rose looked were aliens, no humans at all. She rushes from the gallery, The Doctor concerned follows her, but is stopped by Jabe.

"Doctor?" she snaps a Photo of him with a strange device of hers, she smiles

"Thank you," The Doctor proceeded on, Danny who was watching all that frowned and decided to watch Jabe for a moment. He takes another sip from his drink, and frowned, Jabe seemed to be trying to figure something out, with the machine she took the picture of The Doctor with. When Jabe finally makes a face that looks as if she has come to some impossible conclusion, Danny finally decides to follow after The Doctor, taking a small biscuit he stuffs it in his mouth and walks out of the room.

* * *

><p>Rose Found herself in another part of the ship, she heads for the window and looks out of it at the raging sun. Rose jumped when another one of the staff walks into the room, this one is female unlike the others Rose had seen.<p>

"Sorry, am I allowed to be in here?" Rose asked unsure. The employee looked around uneasily and spoke.

"You have to give us permission to talk." The staff member said, she looked at Rose expectantly, Rose looked at her unsure.

"Uh... you... have permission...?" she sayed a little bit confused.

"Thank you! And, no. You're not in the way. Guests are allowed anywhere." Said the staff member answering Roses earlier question.

"'Kay." Rose said. The staff member goes to a panel in the wall and enters a code. Rose watched her

"What's your name?" Rose asked her

"Raffalo." Raffalo answered.

"Raffalo?" Rose asked trying to confirm if that actually was her name or not.

"Yes, Miss. I won't be long, I've just got to carry out some maintenance." Replied Raffalo. Raffalo knelled before one of the air vents.

"There's a tiny little glitch in the Face of Bo suite. There must be something blocking the system - he's not getting any hot water." She continued telling Rose exactly what she was doing.

"So, you're a plumber?" Questioned Rose

"That's right, Miss."

"They still have plumbers?"

"I hope so! Else I'm out of a job!" Answered Raffalo almost as if it was an obvious thing. Rose laughed before asking another question.

"Where are you from?"

"Crespallion." She answered

"That's a planet, is it?" Rose asked, Raffalo answered straight away

"No, Crespallion's part of the Jaggit Brocade, affiliated to the Scarlet Junction, Convex 56. And where are you from, Miss?" Raffalo stoped for a moment trying to remember her place.

"If you don't mind me asking." She added on. Rose answers her not minding one bit.

"No! Not at all. Erm... I dunno, a long way away... I just sort of, hitched a lift with this man." She suddenly realised the risk she has taken.

"I didn't even think about it... I don't even know who he is... he's a complete stranger." Raffalo looked at her slightly worried. Rose snapped herself out of it.

"Anyway, don't let me keep you. Good luck with it!" she began to walk away

"Thank you, Miss. And—" Rose turned around to listen to Raffalo

"Thank you for the permission. Not many people are that considerate." She said, Rose smiled before speaking

"Kay. See you later." Raffalo nodded and smiled at her, as Rose walked away she turned back to her work.

* * *

><p>Danny was walking down one of the corridors having no idea where The Doctor or Rose is, he was about to head into one of the viewing gallery's when the Stewards voice came over the loud speaker.<p>

"Would the owner of the blue box in private gallery 15 please report to the steward's office immediately. Guests are reminded that use of all teleportation devices is strictly forbidden under Peace Treaty 5.4/cup/16. Thank you." Danny grinned now knowing where The Doctor would be, he looked up and said a silent thank you to the steward. Danny was about to head off when he heard scuttling behind him, he turned around and saw nothing, confused he turned back and headed in the Direction of The TARDIS, unaware of the small metal spider creature that had just Crawled up the wall moments ago.

* * *

><p>In one of the corridors The Doctor is watching as the staff are dragging the TARDIS away.<p>

"Oi, now, careful with that. Park it properly. No scratches." The Doctor called after them. One of the Staff members walks up to The Doctor, squeaks at him and hands him a card, he walks away again. The Doctor looks down at it reading it, the card says 'have a nice day' he looks up at the staff member as if he's completely mad and heads off, unaware of the metal spiders scurry up the wall. As he walks out the room he meets Danny who nearly collides with him.

"Hey what's the hurry?" asks The Doctor, Danny stops for a moment catching his breath

"Nothing, where is Rose?" Danny asks finally getting his breath back.

"Not sure let's find her," he grins and both The Doctor and Danny head off in the direction of Rose.

* * *

><p>Rose is in one of the viewing Gallery's, the same one that Danny was going to head into earlier. The spider that had broken out of Roses hand earlier was scanning her hand, it jumps and runs for the air vent, when Danny's and The Doctor's voice can be heard.<p>

"Rose?" Danny asked hoping he was there

"Rose? Are you in there?" The Doctor asked. Both Danny and The Doctor walk in, the Spider gets into the air vent just in time, Danny however frowns and looks around once again hearing the scuttling. Danny goes and sits down on Roses right.

"Aye aye!" The Doctor says as he sits down on Roses other side.

"What do you think, then?" The Doctor asks the both of them

"Great! Yeah... fine. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper..." Rose says, The Doctor laughs then looks at Danny who replies.

"It's fantastic, better than anything I have ever experienced, the food is like nothing I have ever tasted, and that drink well my eyes are still watering from trying that," The Doctor grins and speaks to Danny glad he is enjoying it.

"No wonder your eyes are watering, you tried the Aluspop, its alien alcohol, you're a bit young to be trying that," The Doctor teased .

"Hey I'm sorry not on earth so those rules don't count," he grinned back at The Doctor jokingly. Rose laughed at the both of them. A moment of silence then Rose continues from what she was saying earlier.

"They're just, so alien." Both The Doctor and Danny look at her questioningly."

"The aliens. Are so alien. You look at 'em... and they're alien." Danny finally understands a little what she means The Doctor just jokes.

"Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South." Rose looks at him as if looking at him properly for the first time.

"Where are you from?" Rose asked

"All over the place." The Doctor answered, Danny realised he had just answered by not actually answering the question, Rose just continued talking.

"They all speak English."

"No - you just _hear_ English. It's a gift of the TARDIS. Telepathic field, gets inside your brain - translates." Replied The Doctor, Danny smiled

"Well that explains that then, does that mean to them we are speaking their language ?" The Doctor nodded

"Exactly." The Doctor replied rather proudly. Rose however did not seem all that happy about this

"It's inside my brain?" she asked

"Well, in a good way." The Doctor replied. Danny good see where this was going and stood up walking to the window. Rose spoke but her voice sounded colder and angry.

"Your machine gets inside my head. It gets inside and it changes my mind, and you didn't even ask?" The doctor is completely thrown by this.

"I didn't think about it like that." The Doctor replied , Danny from over near the Window smiled a little.

"No! You were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South! Who are you then, Doctor? What are you called? What sort of alien are you?" Rose asked angrier now. The Doctor sat up straight and looks away from her, Danny turns around and looks.

"I'm just The Doctor." The Doctor replied.

"From what planet?" Rose pushed

"Well, it's not as if you'll know where it is!" The Doctor said not really wanting to talk.

"Where are you from?" Rose pushed even further.

"What does it matter?" The Doctor questioned

"Tell me who you are!" Rose shouted at him, she had pushed to far as The Doctor suddenly got angry

"This is who I am, right here, right now, alright? All that counts is here and now, and this is me!" The Doctor shouted over at her.

"Yeah, and I'm here too because you brought me here, so just tell me!" Danny finally had enough and glared at Rose

"Rose stop!" he shouted over at her, they looked at each other locking eyes for a few moments. The Doctor gets up and walks down the steps away from her. The computer speaks over the silence

"Earth Death in 20 minutes. Earth Death in 20 minutes." After a few moments Rose gets up and follows The Doctor and walks down the steps. Danny walks over to the both of them.

"Alright... as my mate Shareen says... don't argue with the designated driver..." The Doctor who has his back to the both of them smiles, Danny just grins at her. Rose takes her mobile phone out of her pocket.

"Can't exactly call for a taxi... there's no signal. We're out of range. Just a bit!" The Doctor turned around

"Tell you what... he walks up to her and takes her phone, he turns around to Danny and holds out his hand.

"Come on trust me," Danny smiled and took his phone out of his pocket giving it to The Doctor.

"With a little bit of jiggery pokery..." he takes the back off both phones.

"Is that a technical term, 'jiggery pokery'?"

"Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery, what about you?"

"Nah, failed hullabaloo." Danny laughed at the both of them, but did not join in.

"Oooh. " The Doctor fits a new battery in both phones and hands them back.

"There you go." Both Danny and Rose take their phones, Rose looks at The Doctor uncertain. The Doctor nods. Danny walks off to Phone his mum, Rose gets her mum's number onto the screen and puts her phone to her ear, it rings.

"Hello?" Jackie's voice came from 2005.

"Mum? Replied Rose.

"Oh, what is it? What's wrong? What have I done now? Oh, this red top's falling to bits! You should get your money back. Go on! There must be something, you never phone in the middle of the day!" Rose laughs

"What's so funny?" Jackie asked.

"Nothing! You all right, though?" Rose asked

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" Jackie asked Rose a little bit confused.

"What day is it?"

"Wednesday. All day. You got a hangover? Oh, I tell you what, put a quid in that lottery syndicate, I'll pay you back later."

"Yeah, um, I was just calling 'cause I might be late home." Rose said

"Is there something wrong?" asked Jackie worried.

"No! I'm fine! Top of the world!" Rose answered which caused The Doctor to laugh. Rose and Jackie hung up the phone at the same time.

Over near the other side of the room Danny was on the phone to his mum

"Mum I meant to say the other day but things happened and never got around to it, but I have gone travelling with one of my mates, I finally got the money , I may not be back for a few months, you're ok with that right?" Danny heard his mum sigh from the other side of the Phone

"Well I have to be now, seeing as you have already left." Danny smiled there was a moment of silence before his mum spoke up again

"You will be back for your dad's funeral right, you can't miss that." A tear fell down from Danny's eyes and he quickly wiped it away.

"Yes I will I promise," he answered sadly, he said goodbye and hung up the phone. He walked back to The Doctor and Rose. The Doctor smiled at the both of them.

"Think that's amazing, you want to see the bill."

"That was 5 billion years ago. So... she's dead now. Five billion years later, my mum's dead." Danny smiled rather sadly not in the mood to laugh

"Bundle of laughs, you are." The Doctor replied. The ship shudder suddenly.

"That's not supposed to happen..." The Doctor was seemed pleased and curious about this.

A/N: Had Danny doing a few other things what do you think? and would you like to see him going to the funeral at some point. Sorry for the long wait guys.


	8. End of the world: Chips

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who

"Honoured guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence, thanking you." The stewards voice came over the loudspeaker trying to reassure the guests. The Doctor looked at both his companions and walked out heading for the Manchester suite. As they arrive The Moxx of Balhoon is in conversation with The Face of Bo.

"...this is the Bad Wolf scenario..." Said the Moxx

"That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that." The Doctor walked over to a control panel next to the door, he fiddled about with it. Jabe approached them.

"What do you think, Jabe? Listened to the engines - they pitched up about 30 hertz, is that dodgy or what?" The Doctor asked her

"It's the sound of metal, it doesn't make any sense to me." Jabe replied

"Where's the engine room?"

"I don't know... but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest's suite, I could show you. And..." she gestured to both Rose and Danny

"Your wife and friend," Danny laughed

"She's not my wife." Replied The Doctor

"Partner?"

"No."

"Concubine?"

"Nope." Jabe looked at Rose for a moment

"Prostitute..." Danny sniggered not really believing what was just said, Rose looked insulted.

"Whatever I am, it must be invisible, do you mind? Tell you what, you two go and pollinate, I'm going to catch up with family. Quick word with Michael Jackson." She began to make her way to see Cassandra.

"Don't start a fight," he called after Rose, he turned to Danny.

"Go after her make sure she's okay." Danny sighed

"She can look after herself Doctor, you know what I'm going to look around maybe chat with one of these aliens," he smiled excitedly, he headed in the direction of Lute before The Doctor could even say anything. The Doctor turned his attention to Jabe and offered her his arm.

"I'm all yours." he said to her. Rose watched them both as they left and called after them

"And I want you home by midnight!" The Doctor grinned back at her. The Computers voice once again announced Earth's Death.

"Earth Death in 15 minutes. Earth Death in 15 minutes."

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Jabe entered the maintenance corridor just as several metal spiders scurried out of view.<p>

"Who's in charge of Platform One? Is there a captain or what?" The Doctor asked as they walked

"There's just the steward and the staff. All the rest is controlled by the metal man." Jabe replied

"You mean the computer? But who controls that?"

"The Corporation. They move Platform One from one artistic event to another." The Doctor was silent for a moment

"But there's no one from the corporation on board. He said

"They're not needed. This facility is purely automatic. It's the height of the alpha class. Nothing can go wrong." Jabe replied.

"Unsinkable?" The Doctor asked her

"If you like. The nautical metaphor is appropriate." she replied answering his question

"You're telling me. I was on board another ship once. They said that was unsinkable... I ended up clinging to an iceberg, it wasn't half cold." the Doctor stopped

"So, what you're saying is, if we get in trouble there's no one to help us out?"

"I'm afraid not." replied Jabe. The Doctor grinned at her

"Fantastic." They started walking again.

"I don't understand. In what way is THAT fantastic?" she asked confused. As they walked on a metal spider crawled out of its hiding place.

* * *

><p>Back in the Manchester suite Rose was speaking to Cassandra, they were looking out at the sun and the Earth. Danny was watching them while talking to The Face of Bo.<p>

"Soon, the sun will blossom into a red giant, and my home will die. That's where I used to live, when I was a little boy. Down there. Mummy and Daddy had a little house built into the side of the Los Angeles Crevice." Cassandra sighed

"I had such fun."

"What happened to everyone else? The Human Race - where did it go?" Rose asked her.

"They say Mankind has touched every star in the sky." Cassandra replied

"So, you're NOT the last human." Rose said putting an emphasis on the word not.

"I am the last PURE human. The others... mingled." she said the word mingled as it was a disgusting word, she seemed disgusted.

"Oh, they call themselves 'New Humans' and 'Proto-humans' and 'Digi-humans' even 'Human-ish' but you know what I call them?" She lowered her voice to a whisper

"Mongrels."

"Right. And you stayed behind." Rose replied not really believing what she she's hearing.

"I kept myself pure." Cassandra replied

"How many operations have you had?" Rose replied

"708. Next week, it's 709, I'm having my blood bleached. Is that why you wanted a word? You could be flatter, Rose. You've got a little bit of a chin poking out." she seemed to think a chin was something to be ashamed of.

"I'd rather die." Rose replied serious.

"Honestly, it doesn't hurt-"

"No, I mean it. I'd rather die. It's better to die than live like you - a bitchy trampoline." Rose said

"Oh well. What do you know." Cassandra replied brushing what Rose had said off.

"I was born on that planet. And so was my mum, and so was my dad, my friend Danny over there," she pointed in his direction

"So that makes Him and I officially the last human beings in this room, 'cause you're not human. You've had it all nipped and tucked and flattened till there's nothing left. Anything human got chucked in the bin. You're just skin, Cassandra. Lipstick and skin. Nice talking." Rose walked off, as she did the Adherents of the Repeated Meme watched her leave through the sliding doors. Danny caught them watching, he frowned concerned for Rose.

Danny had finally finished his conversation with The Face of Bo and decided to go and find The Doctor. Saying his goodbyes to Bo, he walked away and headed for the sliding doors. He was finally out in the corridor when he noticed something odd. There was a metal spider making its way around the corridor via the wall. He was about to follow it but it turned and saw him looking at it, the spider changed direction jumped to the floor and made its way towards Danny.

"Well that was a big mistake." He waited for it to get closer then withdrew his foot, he kicked it as hard as he could sending it flying towards the wall opposite him, it hit the wall and landed on the floor unmoving. Danny went over to it and picked it up taking a look.

"What are you?" He asked it he was unaware of the Adherents sneaking up on him. He looked the spider over, he put it in his pocket and decided on a course of action.

"Take it to The Doctor he m..." Danny never got to finish what he was saying as one of the Adherents struck him from behind causing him to fall to the floor out cold.

* * *

><p>Back in the maintenance corridor The Doctor and Jabe were still making their way down the corridor, the low ceiling was forcing them to stoop slightly.<p>

"So, tell me, Jabe. What's a tree like you doing in a place like this?" The Doctor asked her.

"Respect for the Earth." She replied.

"Oh, come on. Everyone on this platform's worth zillions." The Doctor pushed a little not believing her answer.

"Well... perhaps it's a case of having to be seen at the right occasions." Jabe replied

"In case your share prices drop? I know you lot. You've got massive forests everywhere, roots everywhere, and there's always money in land."

"All the same. You respect the Earth as family. So many species evolved from that planet. Mankind is only one. I'm another. My ancestors were transplanted from the planet down below. And I'm a direct descendant of the tropical rainforest." The Doctor looked impressed, he then pointed to a control panel.

"Excuse me." He got out his Sonic Screwdriver and started poking the screen with it.

"And what about your ancestry, Doctor? Perhaps you could tell a story or two... perhaps a man only enjoys trouble when there's nothing else left..." Jabe said letting on that she knew something. There was no answer from The Doctor.

"I scanned you earlier. The metal machine had trouble identifying your species - refused to admit your existence." As she said this her tone sounded amazed. The Doctor pretended to be concentrating on the screen, but a flicker of emotion showed on his face.

"And even when it named you, I wouldn't believe it. But it was right." The Doctor stops scanning. A deep sadness is reflected in his eyes. Jabe's Tone is hushed and awed.

"I know where you're from. Forgive me for intruding, but it's remarkable that you even exist. I just want to say... how sorry I am." Jabe put a comforting hand on his arm. Tears filled The Doctor's eyes. He places a hand over hers, a Tear fell down his cheek. The Doctor finished the scan quickly and he and Jabe walk through the door. They both find themselves in a ventilation Chamber, with huge fans circulating inside.

"Is it me, or is it a bit nippy?" The Doctor asked Jabe.

* * *

><p>Rose walked down one of the corridors. The Adherents of the Repeated Meme are on the other end of the corridor. Rose smiled at them as they reach her, the one at the front reached out and strikes her to the ground. As rose was laying there unconscious they dragged her out of view.<p>

* * *

><p>Back in the ventilation Chamber The Doctor was talking.<p>

"Fair do's, though, that's a great bit of air conditioning. Sort of, nice and old fashioned. Bet they call it 'retro'." he scanned another control panel with the Sonic.

"Gotcha." The panel fell off and a spider scuttled out and scurried across the floor and up the wall. The Doctor and Jabe watch it.

"What the hell's that?" The Doctor asked.

"Is it part of the 'retro'?"

"I don't think so. Hold on." The Doctor answered her. He pointed the sonic up at the spider, however Jabe fired something up at the spider, disabling it. It feel into The Doctor's hand.

"Hey! Nice liana!" Exclaimed The Doctor impressed.

"Thank you! We're not supposed to show them in public." Jabe replied

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody." The Doctor turned his attention to the spider.

"Now then. Who's been bringing the pets on board?"

"What does it do?" Jabe asked concerned.

"Sabotage." The Computer once again announced Earth's Death

"Earth Death in 10 minutes."

"And the temperature's about to rocket. Come on." They ran from the Chamber. As they do the Britney Spears song Toxic sounds throughout the platform, from the jukebox.

The Doctor and Jabe arrived outside the stewards office, the corridor was filled with smoke, the little blue staff members were coughing squeaky coughs.

"Come on! Get back!" The Doctor commanded of the staff. He moves the sonic screwdriver of the control panel.

"Sunfilter rising. Sunfilter rising." The computer stated

"Was the Steward in there?" Jabe asked concerned.

"You can smell him. Hold on - there's another sun filter programmed to descend." He rushed off in the direction the next sun filter descending.

* * *

><p>In one of the viewing gallery's Rose woke up, she rubbed her head and noticed Danny pacing about in deep thought. The computer stated<p>

"Sunfilter descending. Sunfilter descending." Rose sat up alarmed, Danny looked around also alarmed. The Sunfilter starts to descend She ran to the door and knocked on it franticly, she noticed Danny not moving, she ran over to him and dragged him over to the door.

"Let us out" Rose screamed. Danny was sat on the floor next to Rose. The Doctor's voice was heard the other side of the Gallery door.

"Anyone in there?" he asked hoping there wasn't.

"Let us out!" screamed franticly. The Doctor sighed

"Oh, well, it would be you two. The Doctor replied

"Open the door!"

"Hold on! Give us two ticks!" The Doctor ran over to the control panel near the door. The room began to smoke. The Doctor did something to the control panel and it read sunfilter rising. The Doctor looked up expectantly.

"Sunfilter rising. Sunfilter rising" The Doctor looked pleased with himself. Rose and Danny sighed with relief, Danny was about to stand up however.

"Sunfilter rising... Sunfilter descending."

"This is just what we need. The computer's getting clever."

"Will you stop mucking about!" Danny shouted.

"I'm not mucking about, it's fighting back!" The Doctor shouted back at him. Rose and Danny ran down the stairs and flattened themselves to the floor.

"The locks melted!" Rose shouted at The Doctor.

"Sunfilter descending. Sunfilter descending." The computer reminded them. The Doctor Jabbed the sonic into the wires of the control panel

"Sunfilter rising. Sunfilter rising." Both Danny and Rose sighed with relief and ran for the door, The Doctor could not open it.

"The whole thing's jammed. I can't open the doors. Stay there! Don't move!" The Doctor said, Rose replied terrified but sarcastically.

"Where're am I gonna go? Ipswich?" The computer once again announced Earth's death

"Earth Death in 5 minutes."

The Doctor arrived back in the Manchester suite just as Jabe's machine finished scanning the spider, she looked down at it.

"The metal machine confirms. The spider devices have infiltrated the whole of platform one." There was a commotion amongst the guests Cassandra was the first to reply.

"How's that possible? Our private rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturise me, moisturise me." The Doctor took the disabled spider from Jabe's hand as Cassandra s assistants moisturised her.

"Summon the Steward!" Commanded The Moxx

"I'm afraid the Steward is dead." Replied Jabe, there was a shocked gasp from the guests.

"Who killed him?" The Moxx asked.

"This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Bo! He invited us!" Bo shook his head as Cassandra accused him.

"Talk to the face! Talk to the face!"

"Easy way of finding out. Someone bought a little pet on board." The Doctor said showing them the spider.

"Let's send him back to Master." He placed the spider down on the floor. The spider scuttled along to Cassandra and looked up at her, for a moment Cassandra looked very shifty. The spider moved on though and stopped at the feet of The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. Cassandra was once again the first to accuse.

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. J'accuse!"

"That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it..." The Doctor as he was saying this walked over to the Adherents, one tried to strike him but he caught its arm and ripped it off, The Doctor continues what he was saying.

"A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are. An idea." He ripped a wire out of the arm in his hand and all the Adherents fell to the floor, everyone gasped Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"Remote controlled Droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker. Go on, Jimbo!" he nudged the spider with his foot.

"Go home!" The spider ambles back over to Cassandra and stops right in front of her. Cassandra was the first to speak.

"I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed." The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her.

"At arms!" Cassandra's bodyguards either side of her raised their canisters and pointed them at the others.

"What are you going to do, moisturize me?" The Doctor said mockingly.

"With acid. Oh, too late anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just as pretty face." She replied proud.

"Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it? How stupid's that?" The Doctor asked rhetorically

"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous." Cassandra said telling him all about her plan.

"Five billion years and it still comes down to money." The Doctor replied

"Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune. I am The Last Human, Doctor. Me. Not those freaky little kids of yours.

"Arrest her!" The Moxx shouted

"Oh, shut it, pixie. I've still got my final option." As soon as she finished speaking the computer once again announced Earth's death.

"Earth Death in 3 minutes."

"And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? "Burn, baby, burn." Cassandra boosted to them.

"Then you'll burn with us." Jabe told her

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but... I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders - activate." A series of explosions were heard all around the ship, signaling that the spiders had just destroyed the safety systems.

"Force fields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband." Cassandra giggled.

"Oh, shame on me. Buh-bye, darlings! Buh-bye, my darlings..." Cassandra and her bodyguards teleport out, leaving everyone to their doom.

"Heat levels rising." Announced the computer over all the panic.

"Reset the computer!" The Moxx suggested.

"Only the Steward would know how." Jabe said.

"No. We can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Jabe, come on." The Doctor and Jabe head to leave the room, The Doctor looked back over his shoulder to address the crowd.

"You lot - just chill!" They exited the room and made their way to the ventilation chamber, the computer announced again as they ran

"Earth Death in 2 minutes. Earth Death in 2 minutes." They finally reached the maintenance corridor and the computer reminded them

"Heat levels - critical. Heat levels - critical." They both reached the ventilation chamber, they looked around and the switch was on the other side of the fans.

"Oh. And guess where the switch is." The Doctor walked over to a lever and pulled it down, the fans slowed

"External temperature - 5 thousand degrees." The Computer announced. The Doctor let go of the lever as soon as he did the fans started to speed up again. While The Doctor looked hopelessly at the fans Jabe headed over to the lever and pulled it down. The Doctor turned to look at her

"You can't. The heat's going to vent through this place." He said worried for her.

"I know." She replied

"Jabe, you're made of wood." The Doctor stated clearly worried for her.

"Then stop wasting time. Time Lord." The Doctor Grinned at her and runs back to The Fans.

"Heat levels - hazardous." The computer warned everyone on the platform. The Doctor dodged the first fan and ran underneath it, he was safe. He looked anxiously up at the next.

* * *

><p>Back in the viewing gallery where Rose and Danny were the glass was beginning to crack, both Danny and Rose were sitting against the wall terrified.<p>

"Shields malfunctioning. Shields malfunctioning." Rays of sunlight blasted in through the cracks and it the walls either side of them, Rose screamed.

* * *

><p>Back in the ventilation chamber The Doctor was still standing before the second fan. The Doctor looked back at Jabe who was sweating and breathing heavily. The Doctor dodged under the second fan. The Doctor was standing before the third fan, as he got ready to dodge this one Jabe started shaking violently. Jabe gasped and her hand caught fire, she screamed. The Doctor looked at her shocked as Jabe started to burn up in front of him, because of this no one his holding the lever down and the fans sped up. The fans started going so fast the they could not be seen, they are impossible to get through.<p>

"Planet explodes in 10... 9..." The computer started its countdown till Earth exploded. The Doctor closed his eyes

"8... 7... 6... 5... 4..." As the computer counted, The Doctor still with his eyes closed stepped forward through the fan unharmed, he opened his eyes and ran to the switch pulling it down.

"Raise shields" The Doctor shouted. As the computer counted to one, the forcefields around the ship reset just as the planet gets engulfed with fire. The planet explodes, the ship is left unharmed.

"Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair." As the computer said this the glass in the rooms repaired itself. The doctor walked back through the fans, he stopped when he got to the other side, he looked sadly at the charred remains of Jabe.

* * *

><p>Back in the viewing Gallery Danny stood up and looked around, he took Roses hand and brought her up with him, they hugged each other.<p>

"He did it," Rose said happy but still shaking.

"He was right about dangerous," Danny grinned at her and looked back outside at the fragments of the Earth, he sighed and turned his eyes back to Rose

"We should go find The Doctor." Rose nodded and they walked out hand in hand heading for the Manchester suite. They get there finally, many of the aliens were sat there tending to their wounds, The Moxx's chair is empty, the staff members pushed the chair away. The Doctor briskly walked in moments later, he glanced at Rose and Danny, but headed for Jabes companions, Lute and Coffer, he muttered a few words to them, he placed his hands on their shoulders then left them to grieve. The Doctor walked back over to Rose and Danny.

"You all right?" Rose and Danny both asked, Danny looked around the room at all the unhappy aliens.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one - teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two - this feed must be hidden nearby." Danny noticed The Doctors tone, this was not going to end well. The Doctor walked over to the ostrich egg and broke it open, the teleportation feed fell out. He picked it up.

"Idea number three - if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed." The Doctor twisted the feed and Cassandra appeared before them in the middle of gloating.

"Ah, you should have seen their little alien faces." she noticed her surroundings

"Oh," she said knowing she was in trouble.

"The Last Human." The Doctor announced to the room.

"So. You passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join the er... the human club." Cassandra said flustered.

"People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them." The Doctor said to her.

"That depends on your definition of 'people'. And that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court then, Doctor! And watch me smile, and cry, and flutter..." A small creaking sound could be heard coming from Cassandra.

"And creak?" The Doctor questioned.

"And what?" She asked him confused.

"Creak! You're creaking." Cassandra's skin started to tighten, hey eyes became bloodshot and she seemed to be getting whiter and whiter. Cassandra started to panic.

"What? Ah! Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens! Moisturize me! Moisturize me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!" She began to get covered in red blotches.

"You raised the temperature." Cassandra was now terrified.

"Have pity! Moisturize me! Oh, Doctor!" Rose walked up to him shaken, Danny looked horrified and decided to turn away

"Help her." Rose asked him

"Everything has its time and everything dies." The Doctor said coldly. Cassandra started to shrivel up.

"I'm... too... young!" She explodes, The Doctor does not look fazed, he turns and walks out the room.

Rose and Danny looked at each other in silence. Danny nodded to her and Rose headed out of the room Danny looked around as the aliens got ready to leave, he went over to Lute and Coffer and shook their hands

"Goodbye and I am sorry for your lose." he smiled at them sadly, he turned away and headed for The TARDIS.

* * *

><p>"Shuttles 4 and 6 departing. This unit now closing down for maintenance." The Computer announced the guests had started to leave. Back in the Manchester suite, Rose was there completely alone, she was watching the Earth as it burned, her face looked sad and vulnerable. The Doctor was watching her from the doorway, she turned when she heard his footsteps he came to stand beside her.<p>

"The end of the Earth. It's gone. And we were too busy saving ourselves, no one saw it go."Rose said tearfully, The Doctor looked down at her.

"All those years... all that history and no one was even looking. It's just..." The Doctor held is hand out for her.

"Come with me." She took his hand and they walked away together.

They arrived in the TARDIS to Danny was sat down on a chair reading a book, The Doctor looked at him for a second

"Was that from the Library Mister?" the doctor said half joking half serious.

"yeah what's wrong." Danny stood up as The Doctor walked over to him and read the books title, he smiled.

"Good read that, Just say away from Non fiction not of your time." Danny grinned and walked and sat back down reading his book. The Doctor started up the TARDIS and the engines started again. The TARDIS stopped moments later. The Doctor pointed to the TARDIS doors and Rose walked out, he did the same to Danny who sighed, put the book down and walked out after Rose. The Doctor followed them, he walked out the TARDIS and watched them as they looked around at the bustling streets of 2005 Earth.

"You think it'll last forever. People, and cars and concrete. But it won't. One day, it's all gone. Even the sky." They all look at the sky for a moment.

"My planet's gone." Danny and Rose turn to look at him.

"It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust. Before it's time." The Doctor explained.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"There was a war. And we lost." The Doctor replied.

"A war with who?" Danny asked realizing he was likely not to get the answer.

"What about your people? Rose asked him

"I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left traveling on my own because there's no one else."

"There is us" Rose replied.

"Time Lord, is the Lord bit just a name or as Status?" Danny asked curiously.

"A name." The Doctor replied

"You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you two want to go home?" The Doctor continued. Danny shook his head instantly, wanting to stay.

"No way am I am leaving, the danger makes it fun." Rose looked at the both of them for a few moments.

"I don't know. I want..." she sniffed the air

"Oh! Can you smell chips?" she asked the both of them. The Doctor laughed and Danny smiled

"Yeah. Yeah!"

"I want chips." she replied

"Me too." The Doctor said smiling they turned and looked at Danny

"Yeah sure." He replied laughing.

"Right then, before you get me back in that box, chips it is, and you can pay." Rose said causing The Doctor to laugh

"No money." Rose looked at him like he was not serious then turned to Danny

"Well then you have to pay,"

"Sorry Rose nothing." he turned out his pockets showing her.

"What sort of date are you two? Come on then, tightwads, chips are on me."They smiled at her delighted.

"We've only got five billion years before the shops close..." They all walk down the street heading for the fish and chip shop laughing.

A/n: So that's end of the world done and yeah this chapter was long :). Next Chapter is my own chapter a little in between the episodes. And sorry for the wait


	9. Friendly Intruder

A/N Ok this may not be very good I don't think I introduced Gareth very well

The Doctor, Rose and Danny were talking about recent events that had happened, The Doctor wanted to know what his companions thought of their first trip. They sat there eating their Fish and chips.

"So what's with the tree aliens Doctor were they from Earth or another planet," Rose asked him, The Doctors face fell and he looked into the distance sadly, Danny quickly spoke.

"Another planet but they are descendants of Earth Tree, nice people Lute was interesting to talk to," Danny smiled at Rose and looked at The Doctor who suddenly snapped out of it and started talking again.

"So in the end would you say the whole trip was a success?" Asked The Doctor, he looked from Rose to Danny, who mocked thinking for a moment

"Well yes other than nearly dying it was a nice visit," Danny said causing them all to laugh. Rose threw a Chip at Danny who threw one back. The Doctor stood up and walked over to The Console and pressed a few buttons. Danny watched for a few moments but was distracted by a chip that it him in the side of the head. The Doctor turned around and clapped his hands

"A cup of Tea that's what we need then bed it's been a long day." The Doctor walked off heading for the Kitchen to make them a cup of Tea, Rose looked at Danny frowning

"You should go talk to him see if he's okay," Danny pointed in the direction of the Kitchen and headed for the Library to go read that book he had been reading earlier. For some reason it was not in the seat he was in when he got back the TARDIS had moved it.

In the kitchen Rose arrived and watched The Doctor as he made the cup of Tea, by the way he was moving it was obvious he was still upset, upset about Jabe's death.

" Doctor?" The Doctor turned to look at her she looked at him fro a moment, there was silence a connection formed as if the one knew what the other was thinking.

"Are you all right Doctor, are you hurting?" She asked Calmly, The Doctor ignored her and went back to doing the Teas in silence, Rose sighed and folded her arms waiting for the answer. The Doctor wanted to move on an forget, it was not working well with Rose near him.

Danny had finally arrived in the TARDIS library but there seemed to be something different about it, turning around he realised he was in the wrong section. Danny looked behind him and noticed the Door was no longer there behind him. Danny frowned but walked on to get to where he knew the book was, Danny stopped, he noticed a book in front of him, it had words on it words that looked familiar but yet seemed strange, he walked up closer to the book and read its cover aloud

"The Bad wolf," as he said this he stumbled back holding his head voices spoke to him in his mind

"_The bad wolf, protect, The protector, The Doctor" _The words floated around his head driving him to his knees, it was only a moment, they soon vanished like they were never there. Danny got to his knees and held his head he felt like there was something in there, he was heading for the door to get out when, he found he was right something was in his head.

"_That went well, hello Danny" _said an unknown voice in his head, Danny stopped and frowned confused, he looked around and saw no one, gathering that he heard it in his mind he decided to say something back.

"_Who are you?" _he replied in into his mind nervous.

"_Me I'm the TARDIS" _Danny opened his eyes In shock now even more confused at how he could hear the TARDIS.

"_But how ?" _he asked

"_Don't worry It will be explained later for now get to the Control room," _Danny nodded then looked around realizing he had just nodded to thin air feeling stupid he ran out the door and made his way into the console room.

"Doctor!" he shouted The Doctor and Rose looked up but never managed to get a word in because the TARDIS warned The Doctor of something as soon as Danny got there.

"_Theta incoming!" _The Doctor frowned but Danny held is head in a little bit of pain realising he could hear the TARDIS talking to The Doctor as well. Something beeped on the console and as soon as it did someone appeared in the TARDIS in a bright eclectic light. The Doctor looked at the human in front of him surprised and confused.

"How did you get in, you can't use a Vortex manipulator to just jump into a TARDIS unless," realization struck The Doctors face as he realized what had just happened.

"Unless your TARDIS let the shields down Doctor, its so nice to finally meet you. The names Gareth Monore Time agent." He held out is hand to The Doctor waiting for him to shake it he smiled when he did. Rose and Danny looked at him in shock.

"A Time what ?" Rose asked confused about what was going on

"A Time agent Rose and Danny from the 51st century if I'm correct, and your not working with the Time agency I see." Gareth shook his head and grinned joyfully

"Nope ive gone rogue, decided to pick up a few missions for myself, you know can I have a word with Danny, actually no I know where you going to be heading next, can I take him there first." He looked from The Doctor to Danny, The Doctor stood up and looked at Gareth for a moment not sure if to trust him, Danny felt like he could, to brake the tension the TARDIS spoke up.

"_He's Trustworthy Doctor, let him it's important," _the TARDIS said both The Doctor and Danny heard this. The Doctor slowly nodded and walked out the way letting Danny walk over to Gareth, who turned to take Danny's hand an reassure him.

"Listen this may hurt a bit and," he leant into whisper

"We need to talk urgently all will be explained," with that he pressed a button on the Vortex manipulator and vanished both of them arrived in Victorian England.

A/N: So what do you think is up with Danny ?


	10. Unquiet Dead: Gas and Old Ladies

A/N: Sorry for the wait people hope you like it.

A flash of blue light announced the arrival of Gareth and Danny. They arrived in a back alley that lead into the streets, Danny groaned from the pain of using the vortex manipulator. Gareth looked around studying his surroundings before heading over to look out at the streets, as soon as he got there he clumsily tripped on a rock, he steadied himself stopping himself from falling. Danny smiled a little finally taking in his surroundings as well, he frowned unable to glean were they were.

"Where are we?" Danny asked having no idea he could tell it was Christmas though. Gareth turned around grinning

"Cardiff 1869," Gareth said joyfully he was about to walk off when he remembered something, he spun around and spoke to Danny.

"Well I owe you an explanation for why I took you from the TARDIS and why the TARDIS was okay with it," he gave Danny a knowing look, Danny frowned.

"Wait you can hear the TARDIS as well?" Danny asked hoping Gareth good, Gareth shook his head but continued on.

"No however I had let's just say dealings with someone who could," he stopped for a moment then saw Danny's next question forming on his lips so decided he may as well answered it.

"Okay it was you, well not you know but a future you who sent me here," seeing Danny's confused expression he continued on trying to make it less confusing,

"Okay let's just say sometime in your future you come to me to tell me certain stuff that I am about to tell you yeah?" Danny nodded which caused Gareth to smile glad he understood a little.

"You know there really needs to be a phrase for how time moves, maybe wobbly I don't know, someone will think of something one day I'm rubbish with names." Danny laughed but decided to take advantage of the silence straight after.

"So you said you know what's going on, can you tell me because one moment I'm walking in the TARDIS library the next I'm hearing the TARDIS in my mind." Gareth smiled

"Yeah well from what I know is that your some type of guardian of sorts, you protect The Doctor and Time, you can hear the TARDIS because it needs you to, The Doctor sometimes blocks The TARDIS out and ignores her. Of course it's more than that there are some other things you can do, but you have to find them out for yourself, all you need to know for now is that your connected to the TARDIS, there is another who can tell you more, her names Alicia Carn you spoke fondly of her, you said she will come in time. As Gareth had been talking Danny had been nodding along taking it all in well as much as he could.

"But what if I don't want this?" Danny questioned somewhat annoyed.

"Don't think you have a choice mate," Danny sighed not that happy

"Great so this was done against my will and I have to keep it." Gareth nodded and Danny headed for the street, but was stopped by Gareth.

"Hey how about to take your mind off it, we go to the theatre while we wait for The Doctor, and we meet Charles Dickens." Danny's face lit up when he heard who was at the theatre and agreed to head that way. The both of them left the alleyway and headed for the theatre both were excited.

* * *

><p>Inside the TARDIS it was mayhem, the whole of the TARDIS was shaking and an alarm was going off. Both the Doctor and Rose were at the console.<p>

"Hold that one down!" The Doctor shouted over the noise

"I'm HOLDING this one down!" Rose shouted back nodding to the one she was already holding down.

"Well, hold them BOTH down!" The Doctor replied.

"It's not going to work!" Rose said.

"Oi! I promised you a time machine and that's what you're getting. Now, you've seen the future - let's have a look at the past. 1860. How does 1860 sound?"

"What happened in 1860?" Rose asked interested

"I don't know, let's find out. Hold on, here we go!" Replied The Doctor as the TARDIS started screeching through the time vortex.

"Doctor will Danny be there?" Rose asked him concerned, The Doctor looked at her and smiled not really knowing himself if Danny would be. Soon the TARDIS materialized on one of the streets of 1869. Back in the TARDIS the console was steaming, both Rose and The Doctor were on the floor laughing. They got up onto their feet.

"Blimey!" Rose said after she had stopped laughing.

"You're telling me! Are you alright? "The Doctor asked glancing over at her.

"Yeah. I think so! Nothing broken... did we make it? Where are we?" The Doctor went over to the scanner to confirm where they were.

"I did it! Give the man a medal. Earth - Naples - December 24th, 1860." The Doctor said getting a little big headed.

"That's so weird... it's Christmas." Rose replied. The Doctor gestured towards the door.

"All yours." He said.

"But, it's like... think about it, though. Christmas. 1860. Happens once. Just once, and it's gone. It's finished. It'll never happen again. Except for you." She studied him intently  
><em><br>__ "_You can go back and see days that are dead and gone and a hundred thousand sunsets ago... no wonder you never stay still..."

"Not a bad life." he answered

"Better with three." They both grinned at each other for a moment, before Rose slapped his bum then rushed to the door.

"Come on then!" she shouted back at him as she arrived at the door.

"Oi, oi, oi! Where do you think you're going?" The Doctor asked her

"1860!" Rose answered back.

"Go out there dressed like that, you'll start a riot, Barbarella! There's a wardrobe through there. First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, it's the fifth door on your left. Hurry up!" While saying this The Doctor was pointing towards one of the exits to the corridors, so she knew where to go. Rose nodded then ran off to get changed, while The Doctor ginned after her.

* * *

><p>Both Danny and Gareth had arrived at the theatre, at the door was the man accepting tickets which caused Danny to turn around to look at Gareth worried.<p>

"Don't worry got it covered," He announced producing two cards, he looked at them confused for a second.

"oops nope that's something personal, nope well ah here they are." In his hands were two Tickets, he handed one to Danny who raised an eye but took it anyway.

"That's thanks to you, so it would be good that you keep hold of them," Gareth mentioned to Danny. The man who was taking the Tickets finally came to the both of them, Danny and Gareth showed the man the ticket, the man smiled took the Tickets looked over them then gave them back to Danny before heading further up the queue. The line moved allowing Both Danny and Gareth to get into the theatre.

* * *

><p>Back in The TARDIS The Doctor was under the console doing some repair work that did not actually need to be done. Despite The TARDIS telling him to stop The Doctor carried on anyway. Rose swanned on into the room causing The Doctor to turn off the Sonic and look up at her in surprise, what she was wearing was beautiful.<p>

"Blimey!" The Doctor exclaimed as she stopped.

"Don't laugh!" She told him thinking that it did not suit her. She started laughing

"You look beautiful!" Rose stopped laughing and smiled instead. Silence filled the room for a moment and The Doctor looked away awkwardly.

"Considering." He continued braking the silence. He then turned The Sonic back on.

"Considering what?" Rose asked him.

"That you're human!" He told here in a tone that made it sound as if it should have been obvious. Rose looked at him in amusement.

"I THINK that's a compliment... Aren't you going to change?" she asked him, he was still wearing the clothes he was wearing earlier, in fact he never seemed to take them off.

"I've changed my jumper!" Come on! The Doctor jumped out from the space underneath the console, but before he could get going Rose spoke up.

"You, stay there! You've done this before. This is mine!" Rose ran over to the door, opening it she looked around before making one footprint in the untouched snow in front of the TARDIS, she then withdrew her foot before stepping out all together, The Doctor followed her out soon after.

"Ready for this?" The Doctor asked, Rose smiled at him and took the arm he offered her.

"Here we go. History!" They walked off together down the street both observing everything in sight Rose looked around in amazement, The Doctor 's face was plastered with his usual grin. He walked in another direction and Rose followed. As they walked on carol singers could be heard.

* * *

><p>In the theatre the curtains open for Dickens show, the audience clap Danny and Gareth along with them, both unaware of the dead old women sitting behind them from their front row seats.<p>

* * *

><p>Back out on one of the streets The Doctor brought a newspaper and quickly scanned it before looking up at Rose<p>

"I got the flight a bit wrong." The Doctor told her.

** "**I don't care." She replied

** "**It's not 1860, it's 1869." The Doctor told her still.

** "**I don't care!" Rose said again

** "**And it's not Naples."

** "**I don't care." She replied once more

** "**It's Cardiff." Rose looked at him as if he was not serious, she paused for a moment.

"Right..."

* * *

><p>Back in the theatre Dickens was talking to he audience, while he talk the, something strange was happening to the old women, Danny felt something odd behind him, he turned and his eyes widened, tapping Gareth on the shoulder, he to turned to see, gas was escaping from her.<p>

"Well that's n..." he never got to finish as Dickens pointed it out, and everyone in the audience promptly screamed and made like fly's for the doors. As they did this the women stood up and let out a loud wail Gas started to fly around the place, Charles Dickens was trying to get everyone calmed down.

"Stay in your seats, I beg you. It is a lantern show, it's trickery." Dickens shouted at the audience who were not really listening.

"If only... DOCTOR!" Danny saw both The Doctor and Rose entered the theatre

"Fantastic." The Doctor said as he saw the strange thing and Danny with Gareth all at the same time. Before all of them can do anything though the last of the gas left the women and she collapsed in the chair just a dead body. Danny looked at Gareth questioningly who just shrugged in response, they made their way over to The Doctor, who was now talking to Charles Dickens.

"Did you see where it came from," he asked Charles, Danny just smiled realising The Doctor had no idea who it was, he kept his mouth shut letting it play out. Gareth listened to see what Charles Dickens would say while Danny was watching the Women carefully.

"Ah. The wag reveals himself, does he? I trust you're satisfied, sir!" Dickens replied thinking instantly it was The Doctor, who had caused this. Gareth was about to say something in his defence but it got lost when Rose shouted out.

"Oi! Leave her alone!" Danny has seen it a second before Rose had shouted an old man and a young girl were making off with the old woman's body.

"Doctor, I'll get 'em!" Rose shouted at him causing her to promptly run off after them, Danny grinned at both The Doctor and Gareth and ran after her. The Doctor and Gareth watched them go

"Be careful!" They both shouted after them before The Doctor jumped onto the stage to question Dickens some more.

"Did it say anything? Could it speak? I'm The Doctor, by the way." The Doctor said as quickly as he had jumped onto the stage.

"I'm Gareth and Doctor no it could not speak it…" Gareth never finished what he was going to say as Charles Dickens had cut in.

"Doctor? You look more like a navy." He replied causing Gareth to raise an eye at what The Doctor was wearing. The Doctor seemed offended

"What's WRONG with this jumper?" The Doctor asked indignantly.

* * *

><p>Back out on the Square Rose had caught up with the two people who had snatched the old women.<p>

"What're you doing?" Rose asked her demandingly.

"Oh, it's such a tragedy, miss. Don't worry yourself, me and the master will deal with it." The girl replied while trying to bar Rose from seeing inside the hearse.

"The fact is, this poor lady's been taken with the brain fever and we have to get her to the infirmary." Rose pushed the Girl aside and feels the old women's head, its cold

"She's cold... she's dead! My God, what did you do to her?" Rose questioned looking at the girl. It was at that moment that the old man grabbed her clamping a tissue full of something around her mouth. Rose struggled for a while before going limp. By the Time Danny Finally got into the Square he was too late they had already put Rose in the hearse and driven away.

"Damn it!" he yelled out to no one in particular, he thought to himself trying to decide on if he should wait for The Doctor or go after them instead. When he finally decided he took a piece of Paper out of his pocket and wrote something on it, he put it in clear sight and placed a nearby bin on its corner before chasing after the escaping hearse.

A/N: Okay yeah I change it here instead of The Doctor noticing them put her in the Hearse its Danny, I know there is very possibility that The Doctor wont find the note but anyway if you don't like it please say.


	11. Unquiet Dead: Of Ghosts and Rifts

_Disclaimer: No I do not On Doctor who I own Danny nd Gareth though my preciouses _

Danny had been chasing the Hearse but it had gotten out of sight which he should have guessed would have happened because cars were much faster than humans. He had stopped and looked around to see if there was anyone to ask about whom the hearse had belonged to of course there was no one the Street seemed empty. Danny was going to give up and make his way back to The Doctor when he felt a change in the air, he turned around and at that precise moment in a blinding blue flash Gareth appeared crashing into the nearby streetlamp as he did but with a big grin on his face.

"You lost them then?" He asked him curiously before Danny replied with something else looking almost confused.

"I'm sorry but did that not hurt," he was watching Gareth carefully there was no evidence that crashing into the streetlamp had hurt one bit.

"Nah I'm used to it, could crash into a pitchfork me and not even yell out," Gareth replied causing Danny to give him a look that said 'are you serious.' Gareth just grinned back at him before walking up and typing something into his Vortex manipulator.

"So The Doctor asked Charles Dickens driver if he knew who the Hearse belonged to and he said it's the Undertaker's, he's not far from here but I think we should go the quick way and meet The Doctor there." Gareth told him, which took a while to sink into Danny who stood there for a few minutes thinking it through.

"So are you saying The Doctors heading there with Charles Dickens, the Charles Dickens?" Danny asked excitedly, causing Gareth's smile to grow wider into a beam.

"Oh yes, now come on lets go," with that Gareth grabbed Danny and pressed a button on the Vortex manipulator and appearing right outside the Undertakers place where they waited for The Doctor to arrive, they did not have to wait long he arrived five minutes after they had arrived. The Doctor stepped out of Carriage first and Dickens came straight after, Dickens headed for the Door the Doctor, Danny and Gareth behind him. Dickens was about to knock on the door when there was a small clatter behind him, he, Danny all turned to look to find that Gareth had tripped over something on the floor.

"what I'm clumsy just get to saving the girl," as he said the Doctor rolled his eyes and turned back to the door, Danny was trying not to giggle, Dickens knocked on the door, he had to Knock another time before it was answered. The girl that Danny had seen earlier answered the door, Danny smiled sheepishly she was beautiful.

"I'm sorry, sir, we're closed." The girl said looking at all four of them a little worriedly, Danny raised an eyebrow before himself replying

"A weak excuse if I ever heard one," this was soon backed up by Dickens himself

"Since when did an undertaker keep office hours? The dead don't die on schedule. I demand to see your master." Dickens sounded a little irradiated by the girls excuse, The Doctor and Gareth's eyes were on the gas lamps.

"He's not in, sir." The girl replied trying to keep clam, she tried to shut the door but Dickens forced it open before it even shut, now he was angry

"Don't lie to me, child!"

"I'm awfully sorry, Mr. Dickens, but the mater's indisposed." She replied rather sacred, Danny felt sorry for her and would have said something but at that moment the gas lamps chose to flare up.

"Looks like you have a problem with your gas there girl," Gareth said nodding towards the gas lamps while taking a step to go inside.

"What the Shakespeare is going on?" the question came from a now rather confused Charles Dickens, Gareth and The Doctor were already inside the house by the end of the sentence pressing their ears to the walls, Danny was standing back watching the two, The Doctor and Gareth Glanced at each other, before they turned to the others.

"There's something inside the walls" Gareth said to them all before he tapped on the wall, he pressed his ear to the wall again while The Doctor spoke.

"The gas pipes. Something's living inside the gas." Danny groaned but a scream clearly a scream from Rose stopped him from saying anything, the girl closed her eyes in dismay, Danny pushed past her running towards Roses voice, the other's following behind. They got to the Door where Roses screams were coming from when they heard her say

"Let me out! Somebody, open the door! Open the door!" Danny instantly tried The Door Knob hoping it would open from the other side, The Doctor and Gareth took another Route kicking the door down in one swift kick each.

"I think this is MY dance." The Doctor said in a serious yet cheeky tone while pulling Rose from the Corpse's Grasp. Gareth meanwhile looked the Corpses up and down before speaking

"We must be in a Movie, even though I have seen this somewhere before, reminds me of something someone told me once before, a story set in Victorian Cardiff It might of even included you guys." He noticed no one was really listening to him and he sighed shaking his head, but kept his eye on the Corpses.

Dickens who had actually been listening, in some way responded but mainly just in general about the Corpses standing in front of him. "It's a prank? It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence." His tone misbelieving.

"No, we're not. The dead are," The Doctor would have finished the sentence himself but just as he said the last word Danny chipped in with a cheeky Grin plastered all over his face, one replicated by The Doctor just a few seconds after. "Walking."

The Doctor turned back to Rose now focused on her.

"Hi."

"Hi! Who's your friend?" was Rose's response; she nodded in the direction of Charles Dickens.

"Charles Dickens." Came The Doctor's Rather Blunt reply, as if it was some everyday occurrence

Rose Response was one that suggested that she should have guessed. "Oh. Okay."

Finally turning to the Corpses The Doctor got ready to speak to them, Danny though seemed rather amused

"These Guys seem to just be waiting for us to stop talking, not that scary really." He mentioned finding amusement within the situation. He then turned his full attention to Rose.

"You Okay, you're not hurt or anything," he asked in a rather protective tone, not in the way of a boyfriend but The Tone was still protective.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little Shaken," She gave him a reassuring look before turning her attention back to what was going on in front of them with The Doctor and the Corpses.

"My name's the Doctor. Who are you, then? What do you want?" One of the Corpses opened their mouths to speak sending shivers down both Danny's and Gareth's Spine.

"We're failing. Open the rift, we're dying. Trapped in this form - cannot sustain - help us." They had finished their speech when both the Corpses raised their heads to the ceiling. The blue gas that had been around their mouth left them with a wailing sound and both of the corpses fell to the floor. Gareth moved to check on them and took a small reading on the bodies. He shook his head; there was no longer anything in the Corpses. In the End, they all headed for the Parlour. On the Way, there minute by minute a small pain had grown in Danny's mind until.

_"Do not Trust them,"_ Danny frowned to himself, he tried to respond back to what he presumed was The TARDIS; well he hoped it was, but he found that he could not do so. Maybe it was something to do with the Distance from The TARDIS, but then how had it connected him at such a long distance, shaking his head he decided to think nothing more of it and just assume for now that it was actually The TARDIS trying to help them in some way.

* * *

><p>They were now in the Parlour where the Man named Sneed was pouring everyone some Tea, Rose did not care she was too busy raging at Sneed over being Kidnapped, Danny would of chipped in but it was fun to watch.<p>

"First of all you drug me, then you kidnap me, and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wander, you dirty old man." At the last part both The Doctor and Danny could not help but Snigger.

"I won't be spoken to like this!" Sneed responded in an offended tone.

"Trust me she will speak to you anyway she likes." Was Danny's response, before Rose started continuing with her rant.

"Then you stuck me in a room full of zombies! And if that ain't enough - you swan off! And leave me to die! So come on - talk!" She demanded of Sneed.

"It's not my fault, it's this house! It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back. And then the stiffs…" Dickens' face turned to one of mild offence

"…the er, dear departed started getting restless."

"Tommyrot." Was the disbelieving reply from Dickens. As Sneed continued talking The Doctor and Danny who was standing next to each other were approached by the lady known as Gwyneth. She gave them both cups of teas.

"Two sugars, sirs, just how you like it." They both looked at her curiously as she went about her business, Danny after taking a few sips of the Tea walked over to where Gareth was, he quickly whispered something into his ear, Gareth's face for a moment looked blank before he smiled and waved to the other room. As they left for the hallway the others were still talking.

"One old fella who used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service! Just like the old lady going to your performance, sir! Just as she planned."

"Morbid fancy." Was Charles reply still not believing one word of what was said, The Doctor not having noticed Danny's and Gareth exits spoke up.

"Oh, Charles, you were there."

"I saw nothing but an illusion. "

"If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time. Just shut up." The Doctor finally said rather harshly, causing Dickens to stop almost stunned. The Doctor directed his attention to Sneed.

"What about the gas?"

"That's new, sir, never seen anything like that." Came his totally honest reply

"Means it's getting stronger, the rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through." Rose having picked up on what The Doctor said chipped in.

"What's the rift?"

"A weak point in time and space. The connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories, most of the time." Seemingly having some sort of revelation Sneed spoke again

"That's how I got the house so cheap." Dickens snuck out of the room unnoticed by anyone, though considering he would have been directly opposite from him Gareth might have noticed

"Stories going back generations. Echoes in the dark. Queer songs in the air and this feeling like a... shadow. Passing over your soul. Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine." He spoke telling of what he knew The Doctor and Rose listening to him intently.

The Doctor having noticed the disappearance of Charles Dickens makes to move out of the room to go and find him. Rose looks around and frowns' noticing Danny was missing.

"Danny!" she shouted out, she heard a small reply and smiled softly to herself glad he was okay at least.

* * *

><p>AN: Seriously sorry for the wait guys been busy this year and not been feeling well should hopefully have another update soon, sorry this was not longer.


End file.
